En busca de la verdad
by Twindy
Summary: Sirius, al que podríamos denominar "sicario", se enamora de un chico al que salva por casualidad, pero pronto se dará cuenta de que es el "supuesto violador de niñas" del que se vengó y que éste es inocente. ¿Qué hará Sirius para enmendar su error?
1. Un trabajo como otro cualquiera

Bueno, ésta es la primera historia que publico en un sitio, y espero que les guste^^ Aviso desde ahora que no soy J.K.R. y por lo tanto los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a ella.

Es un au (ni magia, ni Hogwarts ni nada por el estilo) y, al menos en este capítulo, hay escenas... algo... Fuertes. Pero tranquilidad que es sólo en el primero(:

La historia se la dedico a Mikkan, quien me inspiró a escribirla debido a su poca fuerza para terminar la suya... (¬¬)

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo aquí con el primer capítulo.

Me sobresalté al oír la puerta chirriar. Llevaba esperando unos diez minutos observando la escasa decoración de la habitación donde me hallaba: pintada íntegramente de negro y como única iluminación, una bombilla colgando del techo. No había ventanas ni ningún mueble, aunque para lo que se iba a usar, era perfecta.

Como había pedido, el chico que traía un matón perteneciente a mi cliente, tenía la cabeza cubierta por un pequeño saco de hilo negro. Pataleaba y gritaba intentando librarse del tipo que lo tenía agarrado por los brazos, como era normal en la mayoría de tíos con los que trabajaba. Detrás de aquellos dos, entró un tercero, quién traía consigo una carpeta. Me la entregó y se fue, dejándome a solas con los restantes.

El grandullón tenía la típica pinta de matón de película con su pelo rapado, sus cicatrices, tatuajes y la particular cara de mala hostia. Vestía únicamente de negro, al igual que su compañero y a diferencia del maniatado, el cual se encontraba sólo con unos vaqueros medios rotos y sin zapatos.

El grandote tiró al chico al suelo, cayendo con un ruido sordo. Al tener las manos atadas con unas bridas, no podía ponerse en pie, por lo que se quedó quieto en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente. Sin darme cuenta, el otro había desaparecido, dejándome a solas con un chico que no sería ni cinco años menos que yo. Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé ahí mientras ojeaba el informe.

Según éste, el chico había violado y maltratado a cinco niñas de menos de 12 años, marcándolas luego con su firma, una R, en medio de su espalda. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de no más de veinte años pudiese hacer eso a niñas pequeñas? El mismo chico que ahora mismo estaba sollozando en el suelo y diciendo palabras inteligibles.

Puse los ojos en blanco y dejé la carpeta en el suelo, acercándome a él. Me escuchó y se dio la vuelta hacia donde yo estaba.

– P-por favor… No me haga nada… No sé por qué estoy aquí y… – Me había inclinado en su dirección y le había soltado una sonora bofetada.

– ¿Te crees que eres el primero que me suelta esa excusa barata? –, dije con asco.- Voy a darte un consejo, degenerado: ni se te pase por la cabeza decir una sola palabra a partir de este momento si no quieres acabar mal.

– P-pero… - Empezó a llorar y a temblar. Lo agarré por el pelo y lo elevé un poco del suelo, haciendo que gritase e intentase soltarse, cosa bastante difícil ya que tenía las manos a la espalda.

– ¿Qué te acabo de decir? – Él calló y sonreí. Parecía que lo iba pillando. Lo solté y se quejó por el golpe. Me fui a una esquina de la habitación y dejé allí mi bufanda y mi cazadora, dejándome únicamente con una camiseta básica de Tommy Hilfiger de manga larga y me aproximé al chico. Me senté a su lado y lo miré, a pesar de que no podía verle la cara.

– Mira, te voy a explicar de qué va esto: Tú te has librado de ir a la cárcel por falta de pruebas y pensabas que te ibas a ir de rositas a tu casa, pero resulta que a una de las pobres niñas a las que… violaste, era hija de una persona bastante importante que no se conformó con dejarte ir y… me llamó. Y yo voy a hacerte sufrir en un ratito lo que las cinco niñas sufrieron en horas. Bueno, puedes hacerte una idea básica de lo que va a pasarte, ¿verdad? – El chico gimió por lo bajo e intentó ponerse en pie, pero con ayuda de una mano, arrastré una de sus piernas hacia delante, provocando que cayese de espaldas con un ruido sordo.- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Intentó levantarse de nuevo algo desesperado y esta vez lo deje ir. Total, tampoco tenía mucha prisa.

Cuando estuvo levantado del todo, intentó huir, pero acabó dándose de bruces contra una de las paredes, y provocando que soltase una risa por lo bajo. Seguí observándolo en silencio hasta que en una de sus estúpidas carreras, se tropezó con mi bufanda y cayó al suelo. Bufanda de 300€ y recién comprada, por cierto.

Me levanté y fui hacia él, levantándolo por un hombro.

– Acabas de pisar MI bufanda, ¿sabes? –, le dije recalcando el "mi". Gimoteó e intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero me cansé de tanto jueguito y lo puse frente a la pared. Me situé detrás de él, pegándome a su espalda y le susurré al oído: Se acabaron las tonterías. Se convulsionó intentando soltarse con bastante desesperación, pero ya me estaba hartando y lo sujeté fuertemente.

– Mira, te voy a dar un consejo de tú a tú: Intenta resistirte lo menos posible. Dolerá menos y acabará antes. En estos momentos toda la mierda de no rendirse nunca no sirve para nada. Deja la filosofía de instituto y a tus instintos a un lado, y hazme caso a mí. – Seguía temblando como un flan y eso me hizo resoplar. - ¿Qué mierda de violador eres tú?

– Yo no… - Apreté más mi agarre para recordarle que no debía hablar y se calló de nuevo, con un suspiro-quejido.

– Bueno, como comprenderás, yo no tengo todo el día. Todavía tengo que llegar a casa y sacar a pasear a mi perro o se meará en mi cama como venganza así que… - Entendió mi sutil indirecta, ya que sollozó y como última esperanza, se zafó de mi agarre, arañándome en el proceso. Se levantó y se me encaró, aún a sabiendas de que no veía nada. - ¿Qué cojones intentas hacer? ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes las manos atadas a la espalda y encima no ves?

– Me da igual, no pienso quedarme aquí quietecito mientras haces lo que te da la gana con mi cuerpo. Y menos cuando yo no he hecho nada. – A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, parecía que hablaba bastante en serio, cosa que me hizo reír por lo bajo.

– Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, campeón – Me acerqué a él con grandes zancadas y lo empujé hacia la pared, chocando con un ruido ahogado. – Te dije que no hablases… Y encima te pasaste con la cháchara, ¿sabes? – Volvió a estremecerse por la amenaza e intentó huir, pero lo aprisioné contra ella. – Ya me aburrí de tanta estupidez, y se me va a hacer tarde.

Sollozó empezando a temblar de nuevo y le di la vuelta, poniéndolo cara a la pared. Con la mano derecha apretaba el pequeño cuerpo del chico contra la pared mientras que con la zurda le bajé los vaqueros desgastados y los boxers. El chico se convulsionaba llorando e intentando zafarse, pero sin soltar ni una sola palabra. Parece ser que se tomó en serio mi amenaza.

Me desaté el cinturón, dejando que mis pantalones de deslizaran por mis muslos. Me concentré pensando en algo que me pusiese bastante, recordando alguna que otra película porno que había visto hacía poco. Me imaginé cómo sería estar dentro del chico; estrecho y caliente.

Poco a poco, mi erección empezó a crecer paulatinamente hasta que la molestia fue tal, que tuve que quitarme los boxers de Armani para liberar a mi aprisionado miembro. Puse una pierna entre las suyas, haciendo que las separase.

Acerqué mi boca a lo que supuse que sería su oreja.

– Te lo recuerdo una vez más: no te resistas. - Suspiró hondo y asintió un poco con la cabeza. Separó un poco más las piernas para hacerme hueco e intentó relajarse, pero sin dejar de respirar costosamente ya que sollozaba de forma audible. - Buen chico.

Separé sus nalgas con la mano que tenía libre y me apoyé encima de él, para agarrar mi polla y acercarla a su entrada. Cogí aire y me abrí paso entre la carne interna de su culo, provocando que resoplase y que el chico gritase fuertemente al notar la intromisión. Llegué hasta el fondo y me paré para acostumbrarme a la estrechez que me embargaba. El maniatado gritaba quedamente debido al dolor que sucumbía su entrada.

– S-sal... P-por favor... Por... lo que más... quieras... – Se notaba que le costó decirlo.

– ¿Qué te dije de hablar? – Sollozó al recordarle la amenaza y calló. - Además, seguro que a esas pobres niñas no les hiciste ningún caso, ¿verdad? - Negó con la cabeza sin decir nada inteligible, aunque no entendí si negaba haberles hecho caso o intentando decirme que me equivocaba.

Fuera lo que fuese, no me paré a pensar en ello y empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de él. Notaba mis muslos húmedos, seguramente por la sangre que había salido de su entrada, pero no le di importancia.

Me fui acostumbrando a la estrechez y pude disfrutar de follar con alguien sin tener que pagar ni preocuparme por si el otro se lo pasaba bien. La verdad es que no me podía quejar de mi trabajo. Me enteraba de cosas bastantes escabrosas, pero el dinero lo valía.

Sonreí y me moví más rápido, resoplando de vez en cuando. El chico gemía de dolor de vez en cuando, ya que no estaba empalmado, ni daba señales de que iba a hacerlo. Notaba las venas de mi miembro chocar contra las paredes del maniatado. Un hormigueo acudió paulatinamente a mi bajo vientre, recordándome lo que pasaría dentro de poco, por lo que aumenté más las embestidas.

Cuando al fin me corrí, me apoyé unos segundos en su espalda para disfrutar de la sensación mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor por la opresión que ejercía mi polla en su maltratado ano. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar por el placer que recorría todas las células de mi cuerpo. Gruñí de placer y me quedé quieto mientras oía llorar a mi compañero.

Al notar que las sacudidas cesaban, me separé del chico, saliendo de él. Éste no pudo aguantarse de pié y cayó al suelo, se encogió en sí mismo y sollozó en el suelo mientras temblaba. Su culo estaba manchado de semen y de sangre, lo que supuse que yo también lo estaría, por lo que saqué un paquete de kleenex de uno de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y me adecenté.

Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué tres veces. A los pocos segundos uno de los matones abrió la puerta mirando el caos que reinaba en ella. Alzó una ceja y sonrió, para luego mirarme.

– ¿Ya ha terminado? – preguntó algo asombrado.

– No, no… Necesito un cuchillo, como habíamos acordado… – El cabeza rapada se sacó una navaja de un bolsillo trasero y me la entregó. – Gracias. – Cerró de nuevo la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba tirado mi compañero de habitación.

Me senté a su lado y lo observé unos segundos. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

– Verás, – se sobresaltó al oírme cerca de él. – antes se me olvidó comentarte que como tú marcaste a cinco indefensas niñas con una R, yo tengo que hacértelo también así que… – me encogí de hombros y lo giré, dejándolo boca abajo.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero parecía que no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose.

– N-no... Por favor... – Nada, que no se calla ni bajo el agua. Le agarré una de las muñecas y se la retorcí hasta que gritó de dolor.

– Cuando alguien te dice que no hables... te pasas la puta amenaza por el culo, ¿no? – Cerró la boca, ya que se le escuchó respirar costosamente por la nariz. Lo mantuve bajo mía con una mano y una rodilla mientras que con la boca y la mano libre sacaba el filo de la navaja. La rocé con el dedo pulgar para ver si estaba afilada, y al notar como raspaba contra mi yema, lo confirmé.

– Te voy a permitir que grites y todo. – Nada más decirlo, deslicé la hoja por el omoplato del chico. Se revolvió y gritó de forma poco audible, como si al grito se le hubiese ido la fuerza. – Coño, no te muevas que me va a salir mal... – No me hizo caso, ni esperé que lo hiciese.

Pequeños regueros de sangre se resbalaban desde su espalda, llegando al suelo. Seguía convulsionándose debajo mía intentando zafarse, pero tampoco con muchas fuerzas. No lo solté hasta que repasé dos veces la marca de una "S".

Cuando lo deje libre, no hizo ningún amago de moverse, cosa que no me importó para nada. Lo dejaría descansar un poco antes de seguir.

– Llevas una. Te quedan cuatro. – Aunque no se movió, pude percibir que empezó a temblar de nuevo.

Nota: Si no entienden alguna palabra, es porque soy de Canarias y a veces se me escapa alguna^^U Ustedes no duden en decírmelo y lo corregiré o se los traduciré.

Hasta el próximo caaap!^^


	2. Día de lago peculiar

Hola!^^ Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia y es bastante largo.. En el word, el primero me ocupaba 4 páginas y éste son 8! Pero creo que será uno de los más largos, ya que aquí pasan bastantes cosas en un mismo día(:

Bueno, agradecer a los que me dejaron un rw y aviso a los demás: Cada vez que no dejas un review, Dios mata a un gatito... ¡Piensa en los pobres gatos!

– Bueno, aquí tiene la paga por sus servicios, muchas gracias. – Su mano me extendía un sobre. Lo agarré y ojeé el interior, cerciorándome de que estaba lo acordado.

Me guardé el sobre en mi chaqueta y le sonreí, estrechándole la mano.

– Muchas gracias a ustedes por acudir a mí. – Con una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de mi cliente, nos despedimos sin decir nada más.

Me di la vuelta y salí del edificio donde había pasado un par de horas. Estaba oscuro y el frío se hacía notar, por lo que me ajusté bien la bufanda y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros, donde todavía sentía el aruñón que me había proporcionado mi víctima.

Bueno, antes que nada, me presento: mi nombre es Sirius Black y se podría decir que soy algo parecido a un sicario. Bueno, me considero un sicario, sí, pero nunca he matado a nadie, ni tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo. Pero cuando no hay pruebas suficientes para incriminar a alguien, algún familiar insatisfecho suele llamarme para que se haga _justicia_.

La moda de la venganza surgió hará unas dos décadas cuando un asesino quedó impune del asesinato de una niña de apenas 5 años. Un conocido de mi padre le dijo que si le ayudaba a vengarse de el acusado, y él aceptó, pero obligó a su amigo a que no participase en la venganza. A partir de ese momento, bastante gente descontenta llamó a mi padre y éste se hizo famoso.

Mi padre ya tiene sus cincuenta y largos años, por lo que tras muchas discusiones entre los dos, lo relevé, ocupando su puesto de vengador. Antes de aceptar, mi padre me obligó a memorizar unas normas que debía cumplir si quería que todo saliese bien.

No dar ni preguntar nombres.

Verificar las pruebas del jurado antes de aceptar un trabajo.

Limitarse a hacer lo que me digan.

No implicarse sentimentalmente en un trabajo.

Nunca, ni en el peor de los casos, matar a alguien.

En los 4 años que llevaba en este trabajo, nunca me había saltado ni una sola norma, y me había ido bastante bien, sinceramente: Vivía en un piso de 500m² a las afueras de la ciudad, por donde casi nunca pasaba nadie; tenía un deportivo de 80.000€, para el cuál casi no tuve que ahorrar, y podía tener el capricho que se me antojara.

Pero en ese momento, no me apetecía para nada llamar la atención con mi flamante coche, por lo que caminé sin rumbo un buen rato hasta llegar a una calle en la que poder pedir un taxi.

Llegué a mi casa algo tarde, y me temí que mi perro hubiese tomado represarias contra mi persona, o contra mi cama.

Al abrir la puerta, una masa de pelo y felicidad de unos cuarenta kilos se me tiró encima, haciendo que acabase sentado en la entrada de mi casa con la cara empapada de sus alegres lametones de bienvenida.

– Hola Kiko... – Se separó de mí y me miró moviendo el rabo. Le acaricié la cabeza con cariño y el me ladró contento. – Ya sé que llego tarde... Pero es que tenía que terminar de trabajar, y mi compañero no colaboraba. Pero tú tranquilo, que ahora mismo te pongo la cena con una sorpresita, ¿vale? – Le guiñé el ojo y pareció entenderme, ya que me miró con un brillo en los ojos.

Reí y me levanté, sacudiéndome los vaqueros Levi's, para entrar en casa con Kiko siguiéndome los pasos sin dejar de mirarme. Le eché su ración de comida diaria y puse a calentar la lasaña que me había sobrado de al mediodía. Me quité la cazadora y saqué de ella el sobre que contenía mi paga. Con un boli, anoté la fecha y lo guardé en mi caja fuerte.

Escuché el timbre del microondas y cerré la puerta hermética, dirigiéndome a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Kiko esperando a que le diese una buena ración de mi cena.

· · ·

Era una mañana bastante tranquila de marzo cuando Kiko saltó encima mía reclamando atención. Gruñí y me di la vuelta, aunque sabía de antemano que no conseguiría quitarme a mi querido perro de encima.

Me lamió la oreja y todo lo que quedaba a su alcance y acabé incorporándome en la cama lentamente, mientras me restregaba los ojos.

Al verme _despierto_, ladró y se me tiró encima. Lo acaricié para que se relajase un poco.

– Buenos días enano… – dije con voz ronca – ¿Qué?, ¿quieres ir de excursión? – Me miró atento unos segundos – Venga, vamos.- Volvió a tirárseme encima lamiéndome la cara y moviendo el rabo. Consiguió que me riese y me despertase del todo. – Si es que eres un embaucador… A ver quién no se despierta con tanto amor…

Salí de la cama y me estiré debidamente. Me rasqué la cabeza y bajé las escaleras con Kiko siguiéndome los talones. Puse a calentar café y volví a subir para darme una ducha que consiguiese desperezarme del todo.

Hacía ya una semana desde que me dieron mi paga, lo cual era normal; no se cometían este tipo de crímenes todos los días. Me gustaba mi trabajo, pero cuando necesitaba algo con lo que distraerme, solía ayudar a mi mejor amigo a pasar consulta en su clínica, ya que cuando sustituí a mi padre, estudiaba segundo en medicina, pero no me llenaba del todo, por lo que alterné entre la universidad y mi trabajo.

Tres años después, conseguí mi título de medicina, aunque todavía no me he planteado la idea de dedicarme únicamente a ejercerla en la clínica de la familia de James. De todas formas, dudaba bastante que me decidiera a abandonar mi forma de vida. Este trabajo… tiene algo que me atrae…

Apreté el bote de gel para sacarle lo poco que quedaba y lo tiré a la bañera. Tenía que ir a comprar esta tarde o mañana temprano…

Terminé de ducharme justo cuando la cafetera empezaba a sonar. Me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y fui a paso rápido hacia las escaleras, cuando escuché como la cafetera dejaba de hacer ruido y alguien cogía algo… Seguramente una taza. Me tensé, pero al no escuchar ladrar a Kiko, supuse quién sería.

– ¡James! ¡Se pide permiso para entrar en las casas, ¿sabes? – grité desde las escaleras.

– ¡Que te jodan! ¡Vístete y baja, anda! – Negué con la cabeza y resoplé sonriendo, dándome la vuelta hacia mi cuarto.

Cinco minutos después, entré en la cocina encontrándome a un chico de mi edad con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones decorados con unas pequeñas gafas. Estaba sentado con una taza de café en una mano y el periódico de hoy en la otra.

– Buenos días, bella durmiente – dijo sin levantar la vista de papel.

– ¿Qué haces tocándome las narices desde buena mañana? – pregunté mientras me servía una taza de café que James no se había molestado en sacar.

– Tengo el día libre – Seguía sin mirarme. Parecía que había algo bastante interesante en lo que leía…

– Ah, claro, cuando el señorito se aburre viene a hacerme una visita, pero el resto del tiempo restante, que me den, ¿no? –, me quejé con un tono afligido. Él alzó la vista y me miró sonriente.

– Pues como tiene que ser. – Alcé una ceja al oírlo.

– Ahora sí que te la has cargado, capullo. Kiko, échalo de casa, vamos – Mi perro me miró girando la cabeza y se acercó a James. En un principio pensé que le gruñiría, pero acabó sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su muslo. James lo miró sonriendo y le rascó detrás de las orejas. – Ah, no. ¡Traidores aquí, no! – Los dos me ignoraron y acepté mi derrota. No sabía lo que hacía James con Kiko, pero éste lo amaba.

– Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Suspiré y lo miré.

– Iba a ir con Kiko de excursión a…

– ¡Genial! ¿En tu coche o en el mío? – Se le había ilusionado el rostro y cerró el periódico.

– Por supuestamente, en el tuyo. El mío lo lavé no hace ni una semana.

– Está bien… ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

– Al lago – dije apurándome lo que me quedaba de taza de café. Me pasé la lengua por los labios para limpiarme lo que me quedaba del líquido.

– Oh, claro… ¡Como no hay lagos por aquí cerca ni nada…! – dijo irónicamente. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

– Sabes perfectamente dónde es, así que no me vengas con tonterías, Potter. – James me guiñó el ojo sonriendo.

– Vale, vale… Pero no te me alteres, hombre… - Se rió sonoramente y se levantó, poniendo su taza vacía en el fregadero. – ¿La lavo o vas a poner el lavavajillas? – Yo hice un gesto con la mano para que la dejase.

– Sí, sí. Voy a ponerlo esta noche… – Me levanté de la silla y puse mi taza junto a la suya. – Te cambiarás de ropa, ¿no? – solté mirándolo de arriba abajo: llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y un polo Ralph Laurent.

– Puede ser… Pasamos por mi casa, me cambio, compramos unos bocadillos en Margarona y seguimos hacia el lago. ¿Trato hecho? – Me tendió la mano.

– Hecho – dije sonriendo mientras le estrechaba la mano. Cogí un Tupper Ware para ponerle agua a Kiko, las llaves, una chaqueta y salimos, encaminándonos hacia el Land Rover de James.

Llevábamos casi media hora en carretera, en la cual Kiko iba asomado por la ventana y nosotros escuchábamos la radio mientras hablábamos animadamente ya que hacía un par de semanas que no nos veíamos.

– Oye… Te tengo que contar una cosa… – Me miró un momento con gesto serio antes de volver la vista a la carretera.

–… ¿Qué es? – Bajó la radio antes de hablar.

– Le voy a pedir a Lily que se venga a vivir conmigo – dijo de sopetón. Lo miré cerciorándome de lo que me había dicho. Se formó un silencio incómodo a nuestro alrededor. – ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué te parece…? – Agarraba el volante de manera nerviosa y no dejaba de intercambiar miradas entre la carretera y mi cara hasta que me puse nervioso yo también.

– ¡Joder, mira a la carretera, imbécil! – Parpadeó y fijó su mirada donde debía.

– Lo siento… Estoy algo nervioso… Más bien… Muy nervioso… Y… quería saber tu opinión…

– ¿Y qué esperas que diga…? ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

– ¡Claro que lo estoy! – Parecía algo molesto por la pregunta. – Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo desde que la besé en el viaje de fin de curso. – Una alegría me inundó el pecho y no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota.

– ¿Pues qué quieres que diga? ¡Vas a poder follar todas las noches que quieras, campeón! – Estallé en una sonora carcajada y recibí una colleja por parte del de gafas, pero acabó riéndose conmigo.

– Entonces estás de acuerdo – afirmó cuando nuestras risas acallaron un poco. Le di una palmada en la espalda.

– Pues claro que sí. Eres un cabrón con suerte… - Él respiró hondo.

– Gracias. – Volví a subir la radio y llegamos a su piso con la sonrisa todavía puesta.

Tardó cinco minutos en bajar con unos bermudas puestos, una camisa normal, unas chanclas y una chaqueta doblada en el brazo, a parte de una bolsa que no sabía lo que contenía.

Se subió al coche y me tendió la bolsa.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunté curioso.

– Tu desayuno. Sólo te has tomado un café, ¿no? – Abrí la bolsa y me encontré con cuatro o cinco croissants que olían de muerte. – Los compré pensando en ti.

– Gracias. La verdad es que me quedé con hambre…

– Pues ponte las botas chaval, que yo conduzco.

· · ·

Llegamos al lago dos horas después. Kiko saltó agradecido por bajarse del coche y corrió al tronco más cercano para marcar su territorio. Nosotros sacamos las bolsas de la comida del maletero y las bebidas. El día estaba despejado aunque no era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío que era normal en esa época del año.

Kiko ya se sabía el recorrido de memoria, por lo que iba bastante adelantado olisqueando cualquier arbusto que se le pusiese por delante.

– James y Lily, sentados bajo un árbol… – Empecé a cantar la canción, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Él me apartó de un empujón mientras yo me reía.

– Al menos yo follo, capullo. ¿Cuánto haces que no mojas? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? – Yo le sonreí de forma chulesca.

– Desde el jueves pasado, enterado de mierda. – Su cara de sorpresa me hizo enarcar una ceja. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan difícil es que pille cacho o qué?

– No, no… Es que no me lo habías contado… – Me miró enfadado.

– Bueno, es que no sé ni cómo se llama, ni cómo es su cara así que… – me reí. – Dudo que te pudiese contar algo. – Su cara se transformó a una interrogante. – Es cosa del trabajo – aclaré.

– Aah… Ahora sí que lo entiendo… Deberías haber empezado por ahí…

Llegamos al claro donde siempre nos poníamos. Como era normal, no había nadie. Ya fuese porque eran las diez y media o por el frío que hacía, no se oía a nadie cerca, cosa que me hizo sonreír. Me encantaba la tranquilidad de ese lago y me traía buenos recuerdos que difíciles eran de revivir si había niños pequeños corriendo y gritando.

James sacó de una de las bolsas un pack de seis latas de cerveza, agarrando una y abriéndola. Como el viaje había sido movidito, nada más abrirla, la espuma empezó a salir a borbotones de la lata y James se apresuró a pegar la boca a ella, para no desperdiciar ni una gota. Yo me reí y lo imité, sentándome bajo un frondoso árbol, apoyando mi espalda en el tronco.

– Somos unos borrachos bebiendo desde tan temprano. – afirmé riéndome de nuevo. James asintió.

– Qué le vamos a hacer… No tenemos remedio… – Se quedó un rato observando el contenido de su lata. – Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de una tranquilidad como ésta… – comentó sentándose en un trozo de tronco tirado en el suelo. Yo asentí y di un largo trago a mi lata.

– Corrijo: Hacía tiempo que no quedábamos. – Lo miré desaprobatoriamente.

– Bueno… He estado ocupado con la clínica… Parece que es una moda esa de romperse el brazo… Ya es la tercera persona en lo que va de semana.

– No te excuses echándole la culpa a unos masturbadotes viciosos. – James me miró con una sonrisa y aplastó su lata de cerveza, para luego tirármela a mis piernas.

– Que no te follen, capullo…

· · ·

Rondaban las cinco y media y todavía estábamos tirados en el césped, bebiendo y riéndonos de cualquier cosa. Íbamos por nuestro tercer pack de cervezas, o por el cuarto… Hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta de las cervezas que llevábamos encima.

– Oye… ¿Y quién va a conducir en estas condiciones, Kiko? – La sola idea de ver a mi perro conduciendo me hizo descojonarme. James me siguió segundos después.

– ¿Sabes qué? – Me levanté a trompicones. – Me voy a dar un baño – dije decidido.

– ¿Qué diceeeeees…? ¡Si el agua está congelada…! – se volvió a reír.

– ¡Que me voy a bañar, hostias! – Dejé mi lata en el suelo y me quité la camisa con bastante esfuerzo. Caminé hacia la orilla mientras me bajaba los bermudas, dejándome únicamente con los boxers. Las chanclas hacía rato que no sabía dónde estaban.

Kiko, el cual estaba dormitando lejos de nosotros, levantó la cabeza y me vio acercándome al agua. Se estiró y trotó hacia donde yo estaba moviendo el rabo. Sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza.

– Vamos al agua, enano… – Nada más decirlo, me tiré de cabeza al agua, arrepintiéndome nada más hacerlo: estaba congelada. – ¡DIOS! ¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, QUÉ FRÍA! – Kiko nada más ver mi reacción, se echó a la orilla del lago, observándome desde allí. Me abracé a mi mismo intentando entrar en calor, pero mis manos empezaron a hormiguear. La borrachera había desaparecido completamente, siendo sustituida por un sentimiento de estar completamente despierto.

– ¡Ni tu perro te quiere! – Dirigí mi mirada a James, quien estaba tirado en el suelo dando vueltas agarrándose la barriga, seguramente debido al dolor que le producía reírse tanto.

Salí del agua con gesto seguro y me puse delante de él.

– Tú no me vas a estar dando el coñazo mientras conduzco. – Él me miró sin comprender. – Al agua. – Su rostro se transformó a uno de pánico e intentó levantarse.

– ¡Una mierda! – Antes de que escapara, lo agarré fuertemente mientras él se quejaba de lo frío que estaba. Era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que en pocos segundos ya lo había tirado al agua. Salió gritando y se me tiró encima.

– ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡Me has tirado con la ropa puesta! – Cuando caímos al piso, yo ya me estaba riendo de él, pero un gruñido por parte de Kiko me hizo fruncir el ceño. No solía gruñir.

James también lo escuchó, ya que se quedó estático con la vista clavada al frente. Al estar yo boca arriba, tuve que girar mi cuello hacia atrás para ver lo mismo que ellos: Dos hombres armados llevaban a rastras a un chico, el cual gritaba y pataleaba intentando librarse de ellos.

Un déjà vu me recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas. Me recordaba demasiado a la escena que había vivido días antes, pero esta vez el chico tenía la cara descubierta e iba vestido.

Uno de los hombres empujó al chico que tenía el pelo castaño al suelo, quién cayó de forma violenta al tener las manos atadas. El otro matón sacó una pistola y le apuntó con ella. No se les escuchaba muy bien debido a que estaban bastante lejos, pero tampoco hacía falta oírlos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

James rodó y se quedó echado a mi lado, mirando la escena escandalizado. Yo me levanté corriendo a agarrar a Kiko para hacerlo callar, pero no llegué a tiempo y los dos hombres nos miraron fijamente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó demasiado rápido, y más para uno que llevaba más de diez cervezas encima: uno de los hombres cogió al chico y lo tiró al agua, mientras el de la pistola lo apuntó con ella y disparó. Kiko se echó a correr detrás de ellos a toda velocidad cuando éstos huyeron y nosotros nos quedamos de piedra. Hasta que reaccioné: Pestañeé y miré a James.

– ¡Coge a Kiko! – Me tiré al agua de cabeza y puse a prueba mis años de natación mientras suponía que mi amigo estaba persiguiendo al perro. El agua ya no me parecía tan fría, debido a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas.

No tardé en llegar a donde estaba el chico, el cual intentaba nadar a duras penas con las manos atadas y un tiro en el cuerpo, ya que había sangre a su alrededor. Lo agarré por la cintura y éste se me pegó como una lapa, tosiendo para soltar toda el agua que había tragado.

Nadé a la orilla con bastante dificultad y lo posé en la hierba. Sangraba por el hombro, pero parecía una herida superficial.

– Oye, no pasa nada. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia, ¿vale? – Él abrió los ojos y me miró aterrorizado. Respiraba con dificultad y en el trayecto a tierra lo había escuchado toser, por lo que no tuve que preocuparme por si necesitaba expulsar agua repentinamente.

Estaba empapado y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Tenía mechones de pelo sobre la cara y me quedé embobado unos segundos observando sus ojos color miel. Entonces, se convulsionó, intentando liberarse de mí.

– ¡No, no, no, no, no! – No repetía otra cosa hasta que se desmayó. Comprobé que seguía respirando y lo levanté en peso.

Bordeé todo el lago hasta llegar donde estaban nuestras cosas, y no pude ver a James, por lo que supuse que seguiría persiguiendo a Kiko. Un sentimiento de preocupación y angustia se trasladó a mi estómago al pensar que había dos tíos peligrosos y que al menos uno de ellos iba armado. Estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda, cuando los vi aparecer caminando lentamente de entre los árboles.

Dejé al chico apoyado en el suelo, encima de mi camisa, y me dirigí hacia ellos con paso rápido. Al verme, Kiko agachó las orejas y escondió el rabo entre las piernas; pensaba que había hecho mal en salir corriendo. Me acuclillé a su lado y le acaricié suavemente la cabeza.

– No pasa nada, enano… Hiciste lo correcto. – Él me miró sorprendido y me lamió la cara bastante animado.

– ¿Cuánto tardará la ambulancia? – preguntó James. Yo alcé la vista hacia su rostro, el cual estaba decorado con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su pecho se hinchaba con más rapidez de la normal debido a la carrerita que había protagonizado detrás del perro.

– No la he llamado… – dije bajando un poco la mirada.

– ¿¡Qué! ¿A la policía tampoco? – Mi amigo parecía no creérselo y tenía pinta de estar molesto por la _broma_.

– Me dijo que no llamase a una ambulancia… Y si llamamos a la policía, vendrán ellos también.

– ¿¡Y qué esperas que haga! ¿¡Llevarlo a tu casa, curarlo y esperar a que despierte para ver qué hacemos! – Al no escucharme contestar, pareció enfadarse más aún. - ¡No esperarás que haga eso!

Hoho! Interesente, eh?e.e Bueno, aclaro que seguramente subiré un capítulo a la semana o así porque entre que tengo que escribirlo, y compaginarlo con Bachillerato...-.-' Espero cumplir mi palabra y que les guste!

Hasta la próxima semanaa!


	3. Rifirrafes

**Buenas noches desde Canarias!^^ Llevo toda la semana estudiando mucho para poder subir éste capítulo y aún así, nada más subirlo me pondré de nuevo que tengo examen el martes...u.u **

**En este capítulo ya empiezan a pasar cosas y espero que les guste! **

**Por cierto... Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se molestaron en dejar un review, de verdad. Y los que no lo han hecho, espero que al menos sigan leyendo y que les guste!(:**

* * *

><p>– Te odio. Lo sabes, ¿no? – James llevaba casi todo el camino de vuelta a mi casa sin hablarme. Después de más de diez minutos de discusión, conseguí convencerlo y llevar al chico a mi casa.<p>

– Llego a apreciar un ligero atisbo de ese sentimiento, pero no del todo… – Intentaba suavizar el ambiente ya que parecía bastante cabreado. – Oye…

– ¡No, ni oye ni nada! Llegaremos a tu casa, curaré al chico y me largaré. No quiero saber nada más.

– No hace falta que me ayudes… Puedo ocuparme yo sólo. – Toda la conversación la estábamos teniendo a través del espejo retrovisor, ya que yo iba sentado detrás por si nuestro nuevo compañero se despertaba.

– No pienso discutir sobre esto, así que mientras yo curo al chico, quiero estar tranquilo; tú harás café y te quedarás en el piso de abajo viendo la tele sin subir a molestarme.

–… – No añadí nada, porque sabía que sólo conseguiría cabrearlo más.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa sin dirigirnos la palabra. Yo descargué al chico mientras James abría la puerta de la entrada. Subí las escaleras hacia una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras él se iría a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que me había regalado mi padre cuando empecé la carrera.<p>

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con algo de esfuerzo al tener las manos ocupadas. El maniatadazo se había agarrado a mí desde que lo cogí y no me soltó hasta que lo deposité en la cama. Le había puesto mi chaqueta por encima, ya que estaba mojado, pero su ropa sólo estaba húmeda.

No me dio tiempo a observarlo del todo, o a quitarle la ropa, ya que James entró a tropel por la puerta.

– Fuera. – dijo únicamente con tono serio. Obedecí y bajé las escaleras con Kiko moviendo el rabo.

Como acordé con James, más bien por obligación, preparé café y se lo dejé al lado de la puerta. Volví al piso inferior y me senté en la cocina, agarrando papel y bolígrafo para escribir lo que me hacía falta en casa y encendí la radio.

* * *

><p>Nota mental: Cuando estás nervioso por algo, no tomes café. Me recordé esto a mi mismo mientras mi pie golpeaba el suelo de la habitación mientras una canción de <em>30 Seconds to Mars<em> resonaba por los altavoces de la radio.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, y no sabía si llevaba treinta minutos o una hora esperando a que James bajase las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y la maldita taza de café, la cual necesitaba para poner el lavaplatos.

Me eché encima de la mesa y suspiré. Kiko hacía rato que había subido a donde estaba James, por lo que estaba solo sin nada con lo que entretenerme.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en la canción que estaba sonando, tarareando lo que me sabía pero no me dio tiempo a mucho ya que unos pasos me hicieron levantar la cabeza de un brinco de la mesa y encontrarme con James, el cuál me miraba con el gesto que me había imaginado y la taza de café en la mano.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo algo molesto por hablarme.

– Esperar – sentencié –, no me queda otra hasta que despierte.

– Sí pero… ¿Qué hay de los matones esos? – Me miró a los ojos con gesto preocupado. Yo encogí los hombros quitándole hierro a la cosa.

– No me preocupan. Se largaron y no es que viva exactamente cerca del lago… – Él asintió y me miró serio.

– Volveré mañana a ver qué tal está. No tiene heridas muy graves… Al menos, físicamente… Un par de contusiones, cortes y una herida que dejará cicatriz en su espalda. A parte de que… – Bajó tanto la mirada como la voz. – abusaron de él… - Su tono de voz cambió de repente, como para olvidarse de lo que acababa de decir. - Encontré su carnet de identidad en un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se llama Remus Lupin y tiene 19 años…

– Hijos de puta… – murmuré. – A saber de qué se ha enterado para que se quieran deshacer de él de semejante manera…

– Ni lo sé, ni me importa. No quiero tener más relación con él de la que ya tengo. Y espero que pienses igual… – La mirada que me echó se podía calificar como: Si lo haces, te mato.

– Lo decidiré cuando se despierte.

– ¿¡De qué coño estás hablando, Sirius! Cuando se despierte, le dirás lo que ha pasado y le preguntarás a dónde quiere que lo lleves y punto. ¿Quieres que te maten o qué? – Pocas veces había visto a James de esa manera conmigo. – Prométemelo.

– ¿Qué? – Lo miré atónito. – No te puedo prometer algo así. ¡Yo que se lo que me contará!

– Hazlo. – Yo suspiré y bajé la mirada algo enfadado.

– Está bien… Prometido.

– Me pasaré mañana después de trabajar para ver qué tal está, ¿vale? – Su tono de voz se había suavizado, pero a mí no se me había pasado el enfado.

– No hace falta… Te recuerdo que yo también estudié medicina.

– Me voy a pasar igualmente, así que has algo que me guste para comer. – Sonreí levemente. Era incapaz de estar mucho tiempo enfadado con él por lo que sea.

– Dicho y hecho.

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve cuando encendí la tele para ver <em>El Mentalista<em> mientras unos filetes de atún con cebolla se hacían en el horno. Había ido a ver a mi invitado unas tres veces y en ninguna noté nada raro. Su ropa había desaparecido por cortesía de mi amigo y llevaba puesto una camisa vieja que James cogió de mi armario.

Kiko pareció cogerle aprecio, ya que estaba echado en la habitación de invitados con él, en vez de estar en la cocina esperando a que le diese algo de comer. Me encogí de hombros y me agaché para ver cómo iba mi cena, pero un ladrido por parte de Kiko me hizo levantarme rápidamente y correr hacia el piso superior.

Varias ideas surcaban mi mente mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos: Puede que la teoría de James sobre los matones fuese cierta y me hubieran encontrado, pero luego pensé que era imposible el haber entrado a mi casa sin que yo me enterase, y menos por el piso de arriba, por lo que deseché la idea y me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación, me encontré a Kiko encima de la cama, moviendo el rabo y lamiéndole la cara a… ¿Se llamaba Remus? Éste se había girado en el colchón, mirando hacia la pared, pero parecía dormido.

Molesto, agarré a Kiko del collar y tiré de él para bajarlo de la cama.

– Oye… Sólo se ha movido. No te pongas así de eufórico únicamente por eso, ¿vale? – Me miró ladeando la cabeza. Suspiré y lo saqué de la habitación, cerrando la puerta al salir. – ¿Vamos a comer? – Al escucharme, sus orejas se alzaron y me miró con atención. – Ah, claro… Esto sí que lo entiendes, ¿no? – Negué con la cabeza y bajé las escaleras mientras el pitido del horno me avisaba de que la cena ya estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Sangre.<em>

_Dolor._

_Gritos._

_Imágenes sin ningún tipo de orden aparecían en mi mente. De fondo, podía escuchar un grito familiar, pero no me acordaba de qué me sonaba. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en intentar averiguar quién era el emisor a pesar de que estaba sumergido en una negrura pesada que me envolvía e trataba de alejarme de las voces. Su sufrimiento fue aliciente para no rendirme... Algunas palabras sueltas me llegaban a donde yo estaba pero parecían distorsionadas. Quise avanzar hacia la voz, pero ésta parecía distanciarse a cada paso que daba._

– _Por favor… No me haga daño… – Pestañeé y corrí, pero la voz seguía huyendo de mí. _– _¡No! ¡Por favor, todo menos eso! ¡Socorro! – Luego, la oscuridad._

Me levanté sobresaltado y la claridad me hizo daño en los ojos, por lo que tuve que entrecerrarlos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba bañado en sudor, a pesar de que las sábanas habían desaparecido de mi vista.

Costosamente, me pude poner en pie mientras pedazos de la pesadilla acudían a mi mente, pero no conseguí sacar nada en claro.

Me dirigí al baño de mi cuarto restregándome los ojos y arrastrando las piernas. Me pareció raro que Kiko no se me hubiese tirado ya encima para saludarme por haberme despertado, pero tampoco le di mucha importancia; seguramente estaría haciendo vigilancia en la puerta de mi invitado.

Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara con agua fría para despejarme del todo. El líquido surte efecto y me espabilo del todo. Hago un par de gárgaras para quitarme la sensación de pesadez en la boca y cierro el grifo. Me seco con la camisa y salgo de la habitación oyendo el sonido de platos moviéndose en la cocina.

Bajé las escaleras sigilosamente y me asomo a la puerta, para quedarme de piedra al ver a Remus bebiéndose un vaso de zumo. Kiko se acerca a saludarme al percibir mi presencia en la habitación.

Le acaricio la cabeza y me apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

– Buenos días. – Nada más decirlo, el ojimiel da un bote y se le escurre el vaso de entre los dedos, cayendo encima de la encimera y derramando su contenido, aunque por suerte éste no se rompe. Se da la vuelta alarmado con un cuchillo de cocina en una mano. Nada más verlo, Kiko se pone alerta y gruñe enseñando los dientes, poniéndose delante de mí. Yo levanto un poco las manos para enseñarle que no tengo nada.

– Oye, tranquilo… No te voy a hacer nada… Pero te recomiendo que sueltes el cuchillo, porque aquí mi perro está entrenado por la policía y te atacará a la mínima de cambio – le avisé con un tono tranquilo. – Mira, yo me voy a sentar en el suelo y voy a ordenar a Kiko que se siente a mi lado. Luego, tú soltarás el cuchillo y hablaremos tranquilamente, ¿vale? – Al cabo de unos segundos, el pelicastaño asintió lentamente.

Yo me deslicé por la pared hasta acabar con el culo apoyado en la fría superficie bajo la atenta mirada de mi invitado.

– Kiko, siéntate –, ordené severamente. Él obedeció sin dejar de vigilar a Remus ni de gruñir de vez en cuando. Tardó unos segundos en asegurarse de que el perro no se iba a mover de su posición antes de soltar el cuchillo poco a poco.

– Antes estaba bastante contento de verme levantar… – comentó en un susurro.

– Es porque te dejé entrar en mi casa. Si quisiese, podría ordenar que te atacase. – Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. – Pero no voy a hacerlo, porque no tengo interés en hacerte daño –, aclaré para que no intentase volver a coger el cuchillo.

–… ¿Dónde estoy? Lo único que recuerdo es a uno de esos tíos empujarme al agua y luego… nada.

– Antes que nada me presento: Me llamo Sirius y estás en mi casa. Ayer estaba con un amigo en el lago cuando esos dos tipos aparecieron y al vernos huyeron y no les dio tiempo a nada… Te dispararon, pero la bala sólo te rozó así que no tienes que preocuparte, mi amigo es médico.

– Y, ¿por qué te tomaste tantas molestias en traerme a tu casa pudiendo llevarme al hospital? – Noté que la pregunta iba cargada con bastante desconfianza, por lo que cogí aire antes de hablar.

– Al sacarte del agua, te dije que llamaría a una ambulancia, pero me miraste bastante aterrorizado y dijiste que no hasta que te desmayaste. – Me encogí de hombros. – Si quieres llamar a la policía o algo, te puedo dejar un móvil… – Me palpé los bolsillos intentando buscarlo, pero su grito me detuvo.

– ¡No! – Se hizo el silencio unos segundos en los cuales yo lo observaba con curiosidad y él me miraba fijamente hasta que parpadeó y bajó la mirada. – Digo… Que no hace falta que lo hagas… Ya me ocuparé yo de eso…

– Ok. – Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo y me dirigí hacia donde estaba él. Se tensó y yo volví a levantar las manos. – Tranquilo. Sólo voy a coger una bayeta… – Me miró sin comprender. – Para el zumo. – Parpadeó y miró en dirección a la mancha que hacía rato que había empezado a gotear al piso.

– N-no… Puedo hacerlo yo… Quien tiró el vaso no fuiste tú, puedo ocuparme… – Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar al fregadero, de donde cogió el paño amarillo y me lo enseñó. Negué con la cabeza y me di la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué me gusta dejar las cosas a medias...^^ Como siempre, intentaré actualizar el próximo jueves, o sino, lo más próximo!<strong>

**Hasta el próximo cap!(:**


	4. Visita guiada

**Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo. No pasa nada relevante, pero es que en todos los capítulos no pueden haber violaciones y actos heróicos!x) Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo.**

* * *

><p>A lo largo de la mañana, Remus no se mantuvo más de lo necesario en la misma habitación que yo, por lo que el hecho de que esté en el salón mientras leo un libro, me es extraño. Estaba sentado en una alfombra en total silencio cuando Kiko se acercó a él y se echó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de éste.<p>

El ojimiel lo observó con algo de miedo por el accidente de la cocina, pero acabó acariciándole el lomo y la cabeza sonriendo levemente. Los estuve vigilando por el rabillo del ojo hasta que terminé el capítulo. Cerré el libro y giré la cabeza.

– ¿Te apetece ver la casa? – Remus levantó la vista y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar encogiéndose de hombros.

– Vale… – Me levanté del sillón y tanto chico como perro me imitaron.

– ¿Por dónde prefieres empezar? ¿Interior, exterior, planta alta, baja…?

– ¿Alta? – tanteó sin estar convencido del todo.

Sin decir nada más, empezamos a subir las escaleras. La primera puerta que nos encontramos fue con la de la biblioteca, y pareció hipnotizado al ver tanto libro junto. Recorrió las estanterías y señaló los libros que había leído y los que le gustaría leer. Incluso empezó una conversación sobre su libro favorito.

Después de prometerle que podía coger el libro que quisiese, seguimos con el recorrido por mi cuarto, el suyo, la otra habitación de invitados y mi despacho.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que volvimos a entrar en la casa por la puerta de la terraza.

– Tienes una casa muy bonita…

– Gracias. Pero no veas el coñazo que da tener que limpiarla. – Me miró sorprendido.

– ¿Limpias tú sólo toda la casa?

– Sí. Soy bastante reacio a que personas a las que no conozco tengan total libertad dentro de mi propiedad. – Remus se quedó un momento pensativo.

–… Creo entender tu punto de vista… Pero sigue siendo un montón de casa para limpiar – Abrió sus brazos, como intentando abarcar el mayor posible mientras giró 360º. Sonreí y asentí.

– Pero todavía queda más casa por ver, que lo sepas.

– ¿Más? – repitió asombrado. – Admítelo; eres traficante de coyotes. – Parpadeé al no entender del todo a lo que se refería.

– ¿Coyotes? ¿Por qué debería traficar con coyotes?

– Pues… – Se encogió de hombros. – No sé, la verdad… Me gustan los coyotes.

– Prefiero la lasaña… – declaré sin mucha seguridad del tema del que estábamos hablando.

– ¿Qué?

– Que si tú crees que trafico con coyotes porque te gustan, preferiría traficar con lasaña… Los coyotes hacen mucho ruido y a Kiko le desagradan. Además, nadie compraría un coyote. – Remus me miró seriamente y levantó el dedo índice.

– Primero, los coyotes son los mejores animales del mundo mundial y no pienso tolerar que los insultes en mi presencia; y segundo, – levantó el dedo corazón sin bajar el índice. – Yo te compraría todos los coyotes que tuvieses.

Hubo un momento de total silencio en el que el ojimiel seguía mirándome con el ceño fruncido y yo tenía la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y una ceja alzada por lo que había dicho, hasta que estallé en una sonora carcajada.

Me senté en el suelo mientras seguía riéndome y me agarré el estómago por el dolor que ésta me provocaba. Sin embargo, Remus me miraba desde lo alto, con un gesto de incredulidad momentánea hasta que susurró algo que me sonó a "capullo" y se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Oh, vamos! N-no te pongas así… – dije casi sin aliento.

– ¿Qué no me ponga así? – Se había dado la vuelta y me miraba enfadado. – ¡Te estás riendo de mí!

– No es verdad – contesté algo más sereno, – lo que pasa es que me hizo gracia la conversación que estábamos teniendo sobre coyotes y lasañas… – Me miró desconfiado unos segundos pero acabó resoplando.

– Pero no vuelvas a decir algo así.

– Palabrita de Snoopy – dije levantando mi mano derecha. Él sonrió un poco por el numerito. Me puse en pie y caminé hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Hay algo arriba que no hayamos visto? – preguntó detrás mía.

– Arriba no, debajo. – sentencié con un tono enigmático. – Tengo un sótano la mar de chulo. – Abrí la puerta que se encontraba a un lateral de la escalera. Estaba algo oscuro debido a que la luz natural de las ventanas de la habitación subterránea no llegaba hasta ahí.

– ¿S-sótano…? – Me miró con miedo y retrocedió un poco. Lo miré extrañado.

– ¿Te pasa algo? – dije dando un paso hacia él.

– ¡N-no! – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tambaleó, cayendo al suelo de culo. Se tapó los oídos con las manos. – N-no quiero volver ahí… No, por favor… – Corrí a su lado y lo abracé. Se convulsionó intentando librarse de mi agarre.

– Oye, soy yo, ¿vale? – Giré para que no viese la puerta abierta. – Estás en mi casa… Abre los ojos, hay claridad, nada más. – Seguía temblando un poco pero acabó destensándose un poco. Escondió su cara en mi pecho, aferrándose a mi camisa con las dos manos. Sollozó un poco y yo lo acuné.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó en el cual yo le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza mientras que Remus aflojaba paulatinamente la fuerza con la que estaba sujeto a mi camisa. Su respiración se relajó y acabó durmiéndose.

Me quedé un poco más en la misma posición para que cogiese bien el sueño y no despertarlo. Cuando me aseguré de que estaba dormido del todo, me levanté cogiéndolo en peso y lo llevé a uno de los sillones del salón.

Lo deposité ahí y lo tapé con una manta. Regresé a las escaleras y cerré la puerta con llave, guardándomela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Volví a la cocina y abrí la puerta de la nevera, pensando en qué cocinar para que James no me diese la brasa.

Al final me decanté por hacer unas fajitas, que eran fáciles de hacer y a James le volvían loco. Saqué todo lo que necesitaba del cajón de las verduras y busqué el paquetito donde te venían las instrucciones para hacerlas.

Corté los pimientos y el tomate y lo puse a freír con la salsa picante. Mientras éstos se hacían, puse la mesa para tres por si Remus se despertaba. Fui al salón y lo vi en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, con Kiko durmiendo a su lado. No me preocupé y volví a la cocina a mis quehaceres.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado bebiéndome un Seven-up mientras escuchaba las noticias en la radio, ya que no quería despertar a Remus, ni subir al piso superior a verlo en mi cuarto. Escuché a un coche avanzando por el camino de tierra que había para llegar a mi casa. Salí de la cocina y no encontré a Kiko, por lo que supuse que ya estaría en la puerta esperando a que James entrase.<p>

Me dirigí a la entrada con paso rápido, porque sabía que mi amigo haría ruido, y no quería que despertase a mi invitado. Abrí la puerta y Kiko corrió al coche a esperar a que su dueño bajase de él.

Nada más hacerlo, me miró sonriendo y yo me puse un dedo en los labios, mandándolo a callar. Me miró algo confundido pero me hizo caso y se aproximó hasta donde estaba yo.

– Está durmiendo en el salón, así que calladito. – amenacé con un gesto serio. Él asintió y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

– Ay… ¡Si hasta pareces un papá cuarentón…! – Yo le di un codazo, pero sonreí por la broma. – ¿Cuándo despertó? – preguntó fijando su vista en el chico.

– Hoy antes de las ocho y media, que fue cuando me desperté yo. Se quedó dormido antes de empezar a preparar la cena.

– ¿Y le has preguntado algo sobre todo lo que le ha pasado?

– No, ni tampoco quiero. Antes estuve enseñándole la casa, y cuando llegamos al sótano, por casi se muere del miedo al abrir la puerta. Se puso a decir que no quería volver ahí y cosas por el estilo… Lo tranquilicé y acabó durmiéndose.

– Seguramente le vendría algún fragmento de lo que le hicieron, o dónde lo tuvieron… – tanteó dirigiéndose a la cocina olfateando el aroma que salía de ella.

– Es lo que pensé yo también. Pero no pienso sacar el tema hasta que esté algo mejor. – James se paró y se dio la vuelta, mirándome con el ceño algo fruncido.

– No.

– No, ¿qué? – inquirí algo extrañado.

– Ni que se te pase por la cabeza ponerte a investigar. El poli era tu padre, no tú.

– Eso ya lo sé, Einstein.

– No te me pongas chulito, Black. Porque sé que has estado dándole vueltas al asunto y te pica la curiosidad. No lo niegues, te conozco, y bastante. – Yo bajé la mirada y solté el aire por la nariz con algo de fastidio.

– ¿Ahora eres Sherlock? O una cosa, u otra…

– Te recuerdo que me lo has prometido – me avisó.

– Que sí mami, pero vamos a comer que sé que una mitad de tu cerebro está ocupado imaginándote comiendo fajitas. – El de gafas sonrió y entró en la cocina diciendo un "Sagaz Watson, muy sagaz…"

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha y aquí, obviamente, acaba el capítulo.<strong>

**Algunas aclaraciones que me han puesto en los reviews: ¿Por qué Kiko en vez de algún nombre relacionado con la época de los Merodeadores? Bueno, eso es porque tengo un cliché en el que en todas las historias que escribo aparece un Pastor Alemán que se llama Kiko. ¿La razón? Bastante sencilla: Tenía uno cuando era pequeña y es una forma de recordarlo.**

**Lo de los coyotes, es debido a una historia que estoy escribiendo con_ Mikkan_, quien también está escribiendo un Sirem (_Doce meses_, el cual recomiendo), sobre unos chicos y uno de ellos ama los coyotes. Nada más especial que eso..^^U ¡Pero tranquilidad! Ya añadiré características de HP más adelante, no se preocupen(:**

**Y sin más, les dejo hasta el próximo jueves!^^**


	5. Pequeño desliz

**Hoooola desde la Interpol, donde gracias a Bade, me han metido...¬¬' Bueno, me lo merezco por no actualizar desde el Jueves!^^U Han sido muchas cosas y al final no he podido actualizar hasta hoy... ¡Pero prometo que no volverá a pasar! (O al menos eso espero...)**

**Bueno. que siento mucho todo lo ocurrido y que prometo que este jueves sí que actualizaré!^^**

* * *

><p>Íbamos por la cuarta fajita cada uno cuando Remus entró en la cocina mirando a James con desconfianza. Éste lo observó y sonrió.<p>

– Por fin te veo despierto. – dijo en un tono afable.

– ¿Por… fin? – El ojimiel me miró buscando alguna respuesta.

– Fue él quién te curó, y el que estaba conmigo en el lago cuando pasó todo.

– Ah… Pues no sé… ¿Gracias? – tanteó no estando muy seguro de qué decir.

– De nada, es mi profesión, no me es ningún problema ayudar a los demás. – Remus lo miró sonriendo y desvió su mirada hacia el plato con comida.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunté señalando a las fajitas. – Ven, siéntate. – Él asintió e hizo lo que le dije. Le puse una fajita en su plato y me miró agradecido. Cuando fue a meterse un trozo en la boca, se paró y nos miró.

– ¿Podrían… no vigilarme mientras como? No se me ha olvidado, tranquilos. – Tanto James como yo, bajamos la mirada a nuestro plato y cuando Remus comprobó que no lo vigilábamos, empezó a comer.

* * *

><p>A mitad de almuerzo, el ojimiel había cogido la suficiente confianza con James como para opinar en nuestras conversaciones.<p>

–… y claro, al final tuvimos que operarlo de urgencia por sus paranoias. – El de gafas contaba animado algunas anécdotas sobre su trabajo.

– ¿En serio que se abrió la barriga porque creía que estaba embarazado? – preguntó asombrado Remus.

– Pues sí, y únicamente porque tenía nauseas y sofocos… Sus amigos se lo habían mencionado de broma y se lo tragó. – Yo ya me sabía todo lo que James podía contar y más, por lo que no presté mucha atención a lo que decía. – Por cierto, hablando de heridas… ¿Qué tal van las tuyas? – Remus se encogió de hombros no muy convencido. Puse los ojos en blanco y le pegué una patada bajo la mesa.

– ¡Ay! – se quejó Remus. Se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Me has dado una patada?

– No era para ti, lo siento… – Sonreí un poco.

– ¿Me has querido dar una patada? – preguntó un ofendido James. Yo me encogí de hombros y el resopló. – Capullo…

– Sí, sí, tú insúltame, pero luego en la cama disfrutas como nadie. – El pelinegro se rió bastante animado.

– Tengo que confesarte que últimamente no sé lo que te pasa, pero no me satisfaces plenamente. – Me miró seriamente y en un susurro le dijo a Remus: – Los finjo. – Éste lo miró escandalizado y alternó la vista entre él y yo.

– A-acaso ustedes dos son… – Estaba bastante sonrojado y hablaba en voz baja.

– ¿Quién? ¿El pijo éste y yo? – Mi amigo no aguantó más y estalló en una carcajada que sobresaltó a Remus mientras yo me reía un poco menos cantoso que él.

Cuando al final se calmó, pasé a aclararle a mi invitado nuestras bromas.

– Verás, el pringado éste aquí presente está coladito por su novia. Llevan casi 6 años saliendo, lo que de siempre hemos tenido ese tipo de bromas entre nosotros dos. Es normal que hayas pensado eso, la mayoría lo hace. – Él suspiró aliviado.

– Pero cuéntale todo, gallina. – se quejó James. – Aquí tu casero, es una marica loca bastante pervertida. Se folla todo lo que se le pone por delante. Si fuese tú, cerraría la puerta de tu cuarto con llave.

– ¡Oye! ¡Que tan poco estoy tan salido! – El de gafas enarcó una ceja. – He dicho "tan" – aclaré.

– Bueno, eso espero. – Fijé mi vista en el ojimiel, el cuál me miraba algo perplejo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté algo curioso.

– N-no, nada… Es sólo que… No se te nota… – Estaba más rojo que antes e intentaba que nuestras miradas se encontrasen lo menos posible. Sonreí involuntariamente.

– No puedo decir lo mismo que tú… – Me miró algo espantado.

– ¿Acaso crees que somos tontos? – El que habló fue James. – Sirius tiene un radar para encontrar gays. No intentes ocultarte.

* * *

><p>Al acabar la comida, James subió al piso de arriba con Remus para revisarle las heridas mientras yo colocaba la loza en el lavaplatos. Después de hacerle afirmar su sexualidad a James, los temas volvieron a ser más banales, más bien por obligación mía. Mi amigo a veces no se da cuenta de que sus preguntas pueden incomodar a la gente.<p>

Tarareaba el estribillo de _Amsterdam_, de _Coldplay_, cuando James entró en la cocina bastante cabreado.

– ¿¡No se lo contaste! – me preguntó con rabia.

– ¿Contar… el qué? – pregunté con cuidado.

– ¿¡Qué va a ser! ¡Lo que le pasó! Fui a decirle que tenía que ver si cicatrizaban bien las heridas y cuando le dije que se quitase los boxers, ¡pensaba que lo iba a follar ahí mismo o algo! – Parpadeé y caí en lo que intentaba explicarme.

– ¿¡Tú eres idiota! ¡Te dije que no le había dicho NADA! – grité con ganas de darle una patada en el culo. Al oírme, su semblante cambió a otro extrañado.

– ¿Me dijiste eso?

– ¡Nada más entrar por la puerta! ¿¡Tienes memoria a corto plazo o qué! – Le di un puñetazo a la mesa de la cocina y salí de la habitación raudo, dirigiéndome al piso superior.

Respiré hondamente para calmarme antes de tocar la puerta y entrar.

– ¿Remus…? – El susodicho estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y la cabeza entre éstas. Se había tapado con la manta, pero se veía que sólo estaba en boxers. Me aproximé a él y me senté en el borde de la cama.

– ¿Q-qué quería decir James con lo de… las heridas _ahí_?

– Verás… El día que te trajimos aquí, James te revisó de arriba abajo y encontró indicios claros de que… abusaron de ti… – Vi cómo un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Remus y empezaba a temblar. Me acerqué a él, pero únicamente el roce de mi mano en su hombro, provocó que se estremeciera.

– ¡No! ¡Vete! – gritó sin levantar la cabeza. Suspiré y salí de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, mientras escuchaba sus llantos a través de ella.

Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me encontré con la cocina limpia del todo. Busqué a James, y acabé encontrándolo en el salón, sentado en el suelo con Kiko a su lado. Al verme, se levantó.

– ¿Qué… tal? – preguntó algo indeciso.

– Fatal. Está llorando en su cuarto, y no me deja ni que lo toque. – Me tiré de mala manera en el sofá y me pellizqué entre los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar.

– ¿Quieres que me quede? Puedo faltar un rato a trabajar… – Sin mirarlo, negué con la cabeza.

– No, vete a trabajar… Ya me ocuparé de esto más tarde, cuando se tranquilice un poco. Ya te llamo si eso esta noche, ¿vale? – le dije para que no se preocupase.

– Está bien, pero no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo. – Y con esa última frase, salió de mi casa. Al poco, escuché a Kiko arrimarse a mi lado y gemir un poco al ver mi estado. Le acaricié la cabeza para calmarlo.

– No pasa nada, voy a arreglar las cosas, te lo prometo… – No sabía muy bien si se lo decía a mi perro o a Remus, pero funcionó para que se relajase y me chupase la mano.

* * *

><p>Después de hacer una lista de la compra con todo lo que necesitaba, subí indeciso las escaleras dándole vueltas a la idea de si entrar en la habitación o no. Al final, me obligué a mí mismo de no ser un nenaza y afrontar los problemas de frente.<p>

Me paré delante de la puerta y toqué. No escuché ninguna negativa, y como estaba en mi propia casa, me decanté por entrar. Al abrir la puerta, pude ver a Remus en la misma posición que cuando me fui. Con paso lento, me acerqué a su cama y procuré no tocarlo.

– Remus… – Esperé unos segundos por si se dignaba a contestarme, pero acabé hablando de nuevo. – Verás… Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y… no sé si querrás quedarte solo… De todas formas, Kiko estará aquí, así que si pasa algo, él te avisará.

De nuevo, no recibí nada más a parte de un silencio que empezaba a molestarme.

– Oye, sólo quiero saber si me puedo ir de casa tranquilo. Si estás de acuerdo, asiente, no te pido más. – Tardó unos segundos en responderme con una afirmación. Dejé escapar el aire poco a poco, algo más relajado y salí de la habitación.

Abajo, Kiko me esperaba moviendo el rabo bastante contento. Me agache y le acaricié la cabeza.

– Quiero que cuides de él, ¿vale? Pero no le molestes – le advertí. – Venga, sube. – Nada más decirlo, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el piso superior.

Yo cogí las llaves y una chaqueta, encaminándome hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar mirar las escaleras, sin saber muy bien el porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaay pooobre Sirius lo que le toca aguantar por culpa de James... x) Y vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza. <strong>

**Bueno, hasta el juevees!(:**


	6. Día de compras, noche de paz

**Hola!^^ Son las doce y media en Canarias y estoy, MUERTA. Se me olvidó por completo subir el capítulo y lo he tenido que corregir a la prisa, así que si hay alguna falta, no me maten demasiado^^U**

**Una cosilla antes de empezar el cap; me estoy viendo algo agobiada con subir un capítulo a la semana, porque aunque tengo estructurada la historia, a veces no me viene la inspiración y sufro frustraciones como éstas u.u por lo que he decidido (por el bien de la historia, ya que escribir a la prisa no nos conviene ni a ustedes ni a mí), publicar uno de cada dos jueves. O lo que es lo mismo: Un jueves sí y el otro no.**

**Espero que nadie me mate, ni llame a la Interpol (Bade...¬¬') Y ya que les he dado esta noticia, me voy ya para que puedan disfrutar del capítulo con tranquilidad!**

**~Twindy**

* * *

><p>De vuelta del supermercado, pasé por delante de mi tienda de ropa preferida y no pude evitar pensar en Remus, por lo que entré saludando a la dependienta, la cual ya me conocía.<p>

Estuve más de una hora discutiendo con ella sobre qué comprarle a Remus, y acabé saliendo de la tienda con una sonrisa bastante ancha; estaba satisfecho con lo que le había elegido.

– Bueno, gracias por todo, Lexie. – Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Espero que le guste a tu novio. – Me paré en seco y fruncí el ceño. La pelicastaña me miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Oye, no intentes negarlo. Las únicas veces que apareces por aquí para comprarle ropa a un chico, son para James. A mí no me engañas. – Sus ojos, una mezcla de verde y azul, brillaban con picardía.

– No te miento, es un amigo, en serio. – Ella hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

– Pues vaya caca… – Nunca la había oído decir una palabrota, y me parecía curioso a sus 20 años. Sonreí inconscientemente.

– Pequeña, te prometo que si salgo con alguien, vendré personalmente a decírtelo. – Con la respuesta, se quedó contenta y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegué a casa cargado con bolsas, escuché la televisión. Dejé las bolsas en la cocina y me acerqué al salón, viendo a Remus en el sillón, durmiendo. Encima de la mesa había un vaso con zumo a medio terminar y un paquete de galletas. Cogí una y salí de la habitación. Al entrar en la cocina pude oír el jadeo de Kiko detrás mía. Me di la vuelta y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.<p>

- ¿Dónde estabas, enano? – Él ladró sin dejar de mover el rabo y me chupó la cara, provocando que le sonriese y le diese unas palmaditas en el lomo. Me levanté de nuevo y coloqué toda la compra en su sitio.

Al acabar, subí la ropa que le había comprado a Remus a su habitación. Dejé las cosas en la cama y me asomé por la ventana: empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que el cielo estaba teñido de un rosa suave; se escucharon los primeros aullidos de los coyotes y el particular sonido de los grillos y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que esa tranquilidad me embriagase. Una idea surcó mi mente y me palpé los bolsillos, encontrando una caja de cartón rectangular. Sonreí y bajé las escaleras.

La puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta y las cortinas se mecían levemente por efecto de la brisa que entraba a través de ella. Cuando salí, pude notar la humedad que enfriaba el aire y provocó que me frotase un brazo, pero eso no fue impedimento alguno para que no me sentase en el escalón que daba al césped y que sacase la caja de tabaco de mi pantalón. Encendí un cigarro y aspiré hondo, cerrando los ojos al notar como el humo me invadía los pulmones, dejándome llevar por la sensación.

No sé cuanto tiempo me pasé en la misma posición, pero cuando noté que se me empezaba a dormir el culo, me levanté y me lo froté, intentando hacer que la sangre circulase con normalidad por él.

Parpadeé y fijé mi vista en el horizonte, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras. Sorprendido, miré mi móvil y me di cuenta de que llevaba más o menos veinte minutos en la misma posición sin enterarme.

Recogí la colilla del suelo y entré de nuevo en casa y al no escuchar la televisión, supuse que Remus ya se habría despertado, pero no quise ir a ver donde estaba porque si él todavía no me había buscado, sería porque quiere estar solo. Así, que volví a entrar en la cocina y me paré delante de la nevera, mirándola fijamente, como si así pudiese saber qué hacer para cenar.

Al cabo de un rato, resignado porque la inspiración no acudiese a mi llamada, abrí la nevera y, al ver que los tomates se iban a poner malos, decidí hacer una ensalada. Saqué todo lo que necesitaba del cajón de las verduras y cogí queso.

Lo puse todo encima de la mesa junto con un paquete de nueces y la miel. Encendí la radio y me dispuse a hacer la cena.

* * *

><p>Tarareaba <em>Paradise<em> de _Coldplay_ mientras terminaba de preparar la ensalada cuando sonó el teléfono. Me sequé las manos en un paño y descolgué.

– ¿Sí? – pregunté con tono serio.

– ¡Me dijiste que me ibas a llamar! – gritó enfadado una voz más que familiar.

– Estoy preparando la cena. Vete a tocarle los cojones a otro, anda. – Aunque usé un tono de fastidio, sabía que me la había ganado por no haberle dado noticias sobre el estado de Remus.

– ¡Como si estás follando! ¡Llevo toda la jodida tarde con un remordimiento de consciencia que no me dejaba ni diagnosticar! ¡Le dije a un paciente que tenía cáncer de próstata!

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? – Había veces en las que ni él mismo se entendía.

– ¡Pues que venía para que le cambiase la escayola! – Hubo un momento de total silencio mientras asimilaba lo que me había dicho hasta que empecé a descojonarme sin intentar ocultarlo. – ¡Oye, que no hace ni puta gracia, ¿sabes!

– ¿C-cómo que no…? ¿No me escuchas reír o qué? – Me di la vuelta para apoyarme en la encimera y se me cortó la risa al ver a Remus mirándome con las bolsas de la ropa en la mano. – Te llamo mañana. – Escuché que decía algo, pero ya me había despegado el teléfono de la oreja.

Dejé el aparato en su sitio y me acerqué a él un poco.

– Remus…

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó alzando las bolsas con cuidado.

–… ¿Ropa? – No estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar Remus con esa pregunta.

– Eso ya lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué me la has comprado. – Hablaba despacio, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le tienen que explicar las cosas lo más simple posible para que lo entienda.

– No tienes ropa para cambiarte – contesté. No me imaginaba cuál podía ser el problema. Era lógica aplastante: no tenía ropa, ahora sí.

– Vale, puedo seguirte hasta ahí pero, ¿Ralph Laurent?, ¿Tommy Hilfiger?, ¿Hugo Boss? … Yo no puedo pagar nada de esto. – Vale, ahora lo iba pillando: todo era un error de comprensión.

– Es que NO lo vas a pagar – aclaré recalcando el "no".

– Oye, no vivo debajo de un puente… – Parecía molesto por algo.

–… ¿Y eso a qué viene? – Cada vez comprendía menos la conversación, y eso empezaba a frustrarme.

– Pues a que puedo pagarme la ropa.

– ¿Pero no acabas de decir que no puedes? – Ahora sí que había perdido el hilo. Suspiró asqueado y negó con la cabeza.

– Mira, déjalo. Tú solo… devuelve toda la ropa. – Me tendió las bolsas. Yo alcé una ceja. ¿Y esto a qué venía ahora?

– ¿No te gustan…? – Se sonrojó un poco.

– Sí que me gustan pero… Es demasiado caro. – Bajó la mirada y cambió los pies de posición.

– Trafico con coyotes, así que puedo permitirme el comprarte esto. – Alzó la vista y le guiñé un ojo. Sonrió levemente y yo di por terminada la discusión. – Anda, vete a ducharte mientras termino la cena. Tu toalla es la verde. – El ojimiel negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, todavía con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

* * *

><p>Colocaba la botella de agua en la mesa cuando Remus entró por la puerta. Llevaba puesto el pantalón de pijama que le había comprado, pero seguía llevando mi camisa. Enarqué una ceja y él me miró sin comprender.<p>

– ¿Qué?

– "¿Qué?" – repetí señalando la camisa. - ¿Por qué no te has puesto la camisa que te compré? Él se encogió de hombros algo azorado por la pregunta.

– No sé… Ésta es cómoda…

– Sí, pero habrá que lavarla, ¿no crees? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño y observó la prenda que llevaba encima, buscando algún indicio que le obligase a quitársela. – Además, esa camisa es mía, y tú tienes las tuyas. – Suspiró resignado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina, llevaba puesto el pijama al completo, y me di cuenta de que le quedaba algo grande.<p>

– Mierda… Mira que le dije a Lexie que la M era muy grande para ti… - Mascullé para mí mismo, pero en voz alta. Al escucharlo, Remus me miró sorprendido.

–N-no pasa nada… Así me durará un par de años – respondió con una media sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio en el cuál yo lo miraba y él tenía la vista clavada en sus manos, las cuales jugueteaban con las mangas de la camisa.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunté sin saber bien qué decir. Él levantó la vista y tardó unos segundos en responder con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. De fondo se escuchaba la melodía de una nueva canción, aunque en mi cabeza seguía presente la canción de _Paradise_, e, inconscientemente, empecé a cantar el estribillo en voz baja.

– ¿De quién es? – Parpadeé y lo miré interrogante. – Que de quién es la canción – aclaró.

– De _Coldplay_. Se llama _Paradise_.

– Es bonita… – dijo pensativo.

– Sí… Es una de mis preferidas, aunque me gusta mucho más _The Fray_.

– ¿_The Fray_…? ¿Es un grupo de música? – Lo miré muy serio y la sonrisa se me borró del rostro.

– No me vuelvas a hablar en la vida. – Abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó asustado.

– ¡Cómo no puedes conocer a _The Fray_! ¡Sacrilegio! – Fruncí el ceño y el alzó una ceja.

– ¿Me estás… hablando en serio? – Yo crucé los brazos en el pecho.

– ¡Pues claro que sí! – Remus resopló y negó con la cabeza.

– Te pegaría, pero tengo miedo de que tu Pastor Alemán tome represarias contra mí – Parecía bastante molesto por lo que acababa de decir. Barajé la posibilidad mentalmente y acabé dándole la razón.

– Sería más o menos lo que haría… – Lo miré sonriendo de nuevo. – Chico listo. – El pelicastaño me imitó de forma menos efusiva y yo me relajé interiormente al ver que se había recuperado del shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí me despido hasta la próxima semana no, si no la siguiente..^^U<strong>

**Buen fin de semana a todos!(:**


	7. Pequeñas confesiones

**Buenas noches a everybody!^^ Sí, es algo tarde... Al menos para las personas que vivan en España, pero estoy de viaje y me estoy quedando en casa de mi hermano y no es muy partidario de compartir sus cosas, (empezando por el portátil) y, cuando al final he conseguido robarlo, he estado muuuuuuucho tiempo para poder entenderlo, ya que es un Apple, por lo que lo siento muuuuuuucho por la espera, y como recompensa, este capítulo revela bastantes de cosas y espero que se queden con la misma cara que Sirius al final del cap... e.e  
><strong>**Sin más distracciones, aquí les dejo con el séptimo capítulo, disfrútenlo!(:**

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos pusimos a ver una película, para la cuál tardamos media hora en escoger. Dudábamos entre "El libro de Eli", "2012", o "El equipo A", eligiendo al final ésta última.<p>

Nos habíamos preparado palomitas, y cuando estaban a punto de terminarse, el ojimiel rompió el tranquilo silencio que reinaba en la casa, sin contar con el de la televisión.

– Estoy confuso… – dijo en un medio susurro.

– ¿Por…? – pregunté sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

– Sobre… todo lo que… me ha pasado. – Mi mano, que iba en dirección hacia mi boca hasta arriba de palomitas, se paralizó por completo y aparté la vista de la película para clavarla en la de mi invitado, el cual jugaba con nerviosismo con las mangas del pijama.

– ¿Quieres hablar del tema? – cuestioné algo asombrado. Él se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Con quién más puedo hacerlo? – Noté un cierto tono irónico en la pregunta, por lo que no quise rebatirlo.

–… – Tardé unos segundos en cavilar los pros y los contras de lo que podía hacer. "Lo siento, James" – ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

–… Volvía de clases de la Universidad cuando un coche todoterreno se paró a mi lado. Dos hombres… se bajaron del coche y… – Se le quebró un poco la voz y cerró los ojos para serenarse. Mientras, yo estaba totalmente estático, siguiendo los consejos de mi padre de "tienes que dejar que llegue hasta el final solo; no hables ni lo toques, porque es algo que deben hacer sin ayuda de ningún tipo" – me metieron en el coche. Me amordazaron y creo que me golpearon con algo, porque no recuerdo nada hasta que noté que me llevaban a un sitio oscuro. – Al tener la vista clavada en sus manos, no podía saber qué expresión tenía, pero la voz quebrada y la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla hasta la barbilla, perdiéndose luego en la colcha del sillón, me ayudó a intuirlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí encerrado, pero recuerdo que me obligaron a tragarme una pastilla. En un principio pensé que era veneno o algo así pero… – resopló y negó con la cabeza para luego sorber por la nariz. – me equivoqué. A partir de ese momento, hay un gran vacío negro hasta… todo lo que pasó en el lago. – Levantó la vista y me sorprendí al ver que estaba llorando en silencio, ya que no se le notaba en la voz.

– ... – Había visto decenas de interrogatorios con mi padre y recuerdo todos y cada uno de los consejos que me dio sobre qué hacer y decir, pero en ese momento, mi mente estaba en blanco, observando sus ojos color miel humedecidos y rojizos por el llanto. Desvié mi mirada de la suya bastante incómodo.

Pocas veces me había visto en la situación en la que me quedase paralizado y no me gustaba nada. La tele seguía sonando de fondo, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Al ver que no iba a decir nada, Remus respiró hondo para serenarse y volvió a hablar.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales me observaban con incomprensión. – No me acuerdo de NADA de lo que sucedió. Al principio pensé: "¡Qué coño!, a la mierda los traumas" pero ahora no lo tengo tan claro. – Sus ojos, que por un momento habían dejado de llorar, volvieron a la carga mientras hablaba-hipaba. – ¿Qué me hicieron, Sirius?, ¿Lo grabaron?, ¿Está ahora mismo circulando el video sobre mi violación por RedTube? No quiero saberlo pero...

– La angustia te come por dentro, ¿verdad? – Él asintió en silencio y bajó de nuevo la cabeza mientras sorbía por la nariz y se quitaba torpemente las lágrimas con la manga del pijama. Al verlo así, no pude acordarme de esos años de trabajo junto a James, de los llantos, de los gritos, de la desesperación. Le agarré las manos, aunque no me miró a los ojos. – Mira, te voy a decir una cosa que seguramente te sorprenda: eres el tío más afortunado del mundo. – Al oírme decir eso, sí que levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de verdadero enfado en el rostro, a pesar de sus ojos hinchados.

– ¿¡Te crees que te he contado todo esto p... ! – Negando con la cabeza, le había tapado la boca con una mano, provocando que se enfadase más, aunque antes de que pudiese replicar, me expliqué.

– Oye, déjame terminar antes de que me saltes a la yugular. – Cuando estuve seguro de que no protestaría, quité la mano y seguí hablando. – Antes, nada más terminar la carrera, empecé a trabajar con James en la clínica de su familia, pero durante un año, donde el índice de violación aumentó considerablemente, las ganas de trabajar, o de levantarme de la cama desaparecieron. Por todos esos contactos que tengo en la policía, estos solían traer a esas víctimas a nuestra consulta, y nos tocaba a nosotros comprobar los daños. – A lo largo de la conversación, la cara del ojimiel fue transformándose poco a poco hasta que su ceño desapareció, dejando en su lugar un rostro curioso y con ganas de saber más sobre mi vida pasada. – He visto con mis propios ojos como la mayoría de estas víctimas, (para que engañarnos, todas eran mujeres), nos suplicaban de rodillas u ofreciendo dinero, mucho dinero, a cambio de que acabásemos con su sufrimiento, o lo que viene al caso, que las matásemos. – Al oír esta última palabra, Remus se sobresaltó un poco, aunque no dijo absolutamente nada.

Según ellas, no querían seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que cada vez que cerrasen los ojos, esa imagen acudiría a sus mentes, persiguiéndolas hasta volverlas locas. Pero no sólo eso, hubo un caso en el que tuvimos que tratar de urgencia a un niño de unos tres años, el cuál se había caído "accidentalmente" por las escaleras por cuarta vez consecutiva y, por supuesto, la culpable fue la madre, la que alegaba que no quería volver a ver a un ser engendrado por aquel monstruo, y, que para colmo, se parecía a él. – El juicio, los gritos de la madre, los llantos del niño al no entender nada... Todo me vino de sopetón y una ira se apoderó de mi ser, provocando que tuviese que respirar hondo para no hacer ninguna estupidez. Le cogí la cara y lo insté a que me mirase, ya que hacía rato que había vuelto a mirar a algún punto perdido en el suelo. – Así que no pienses si quiera en lo injusto que es todo cuando en estos mismos momentos podrías estar en el fondo de ese lago, con un tiro entre ceja y ceja y un banco de peces comiéndote las partes blandas. Pero, sin embargo, estás en una casa donde tienes de todo, y no te acuerdas de nada. ¿Has pensado en eso? Si James no lo hubiese mencionado, en estos momentos estarías feliz en tu ignorancia, con un par de rasguños y algún momento medio borroso. Recapacita, Remus... Estás VIVO.

Y con estas palabras, me levanté del sillón, bastante molesto con la actitud del menor. Subí las escaleras con Kiko a mi espalda, mientras intentaba serenarme para no darle un puñetazo a la pared de mi cuarto, el cuál ya presentaba más de una marca por enfados anteriores.

* * *

><p>No sabía qué hora era, y tampoco es que me importase mucho; estaba demasiado concentrado acariciándole las orejas al can, el cuál estaba tendido a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras yo veía las noticias más recientes sobre el volcán de El Hierro.<p>

Llevaba media hora dándole vueltas a la conversación-discusión que había tenido con Remus en el piso de abajo, y me avergonzaba el haberme comportado así, pero en esos momentos no controlaba lo que decía, a causa de las miles de imágenes que sacudieron mi mente durante el tiempo en el que las recordaba.

Suspiré sin saber bien que hacer y apagué la televisión, acomodándome en la cama sin molestar a mi perro, cuando éste levantó la cabeza y movió el rabo, sin moverse de donde estaba. Sabiendo muy bien lo que ese comportamiento conllevaba, cerré los ojos y apreté los puños, susurrándome a mi mismo un "Por favor, que pase de largo" con una mueca de disgusto cuando se escucharon tres golpes suaves en la puerta.

Resignado, y sin ninguna gana de abrir la puerta, me levanté, acercándome a ella, a la vez que me mentalizaba mentalmente lo que debía decir si no quería cagarla de nuevo. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Remus observándome con cara culpable.

– Lo siento. – dijo simplemente. Yo lo observé unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

– No hace falta que te disculpes. – Me miró extrañado al oírme. – No debería haber salido de la habitación de esa forma. Es más; no debería haber salido. Punto. Según mi profesor de filosofía, hay que tener una mente abierta frente a cualquier teoría que se nos presente por muy descabellada que nos parezca, porque para otros, tus ideas pueden ser sólo mierda.

– ¡Pero es que tienes razón! – se apresuró a decir. – Estaba tan obsesionado con mis propios problemas que empezaba a meterme en un agujero sin salida, y menos mal que estabas aquí para ayudarme... Porque la verdad es que me has hecho recapacitar.

– Oye, no seas así. Claro que tú también lo has pasado mal, pero es que me cegó el pensar en el pasado, sólo eso. No te preocupes; no estoy enfadado. – Para demostrarlo, le sonreí sinceramente.

Su rostro se iluminó al verme y, como un niño pequeño, preguntó:

– ¿De verdad? – Yo asentí con la cabeza y a los pocos segundos, lo tenía pegado a mí en un efusivo abrazo. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente y le correspondí, acariciándole la cabeza en el proceso.

– Venga, venga, que tampoco es para tanto... – Él se separó y me miró bastante serio.

– Te lo pienso recompensar, prometido. – Y sin dejarme decir nada, se dio la vuelta y entró en su cuarto, dejándome con una duda bastante importante: ¿Cómo me iba a "recompensar"? Varias ideas surcaron mi mente e hicieron que sacudiese la cabeza para ahuyentar ese tipo de pensamientos obscenos.

Algo sonrojado y turbado, me acosté, acomodando de nuevo a Kiko a mi lado sin saber muy bien qué pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>e.e sí, aquí acaba el capítulo. Espero que haya saciado sus ansias por leer y que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo al igual que yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.<strong>

**Hasta dentro de dos semanas,**

**~Twindy**


	8. Desayuno sorpresa

**Buenas noches a todos! Agobiada como siempre, teniendo en un par de horas un examen de Física y Química, les dejo con la historia, pues tengo que seguir estudiando!^^U**

* * *

><p>Un estruendo proveniente del piso de abajo me hizo abrir los ojos bastante sobresaltado. Anoche no había dormido bien y, si le añadimos el ruidito de los cojones, no mejorábamos la situación. Seguidamente, escuché a Remus quejarse y maldecir algo, por lo que supuse que lo que me despertó lo había provocado él<p>

Maldije en voz baja y me rasqué la cabeza intentando mantener los ojos abiertos mientras miraba a mi alrededor buscando a Kiko con la mirada sin éxito alguno, lo que me extrañó, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Me encogí de hombros y busqué mi móvil en la mesa de noche para saber qué hora era, pero éste tampoco estaba. Confuso, me levanté y bajé las escaleras restregándome un ojo. Al llegar a la cocina, pude percibir un olor bastante dulzón que provocó que arrugase la nariz. Sabía perfectamente a qué comida pertenecía: tortitas.

Remus se encontraba de espaldas a mí, concentrado en remover el único sustento alimenticio prohibido en mi casa. Encima de la mesa había una taza de café, de la cuál salía humo, y mi móvil, haciendo que entendiese todo.

– Ha sido idea de James, ¿verdad? – El ojimiel se sobresaltó al oírme y se dio la vuelta, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Buenos días. – Se rascó la nariz y restos de harina se quedaron en ella, dándole un toque gracioso y adorable. - ¿Qué dijiste de James?

– Que lo de las tortitas fue idea suya. – Extrañado, frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Suspiré y me apoyé en la mesa, agarrando la taza de café en el proceso.

– Bueno, tienes mi móvil, lo que me lleva a deducir que lo hayas cogido para algo. Y si tenemos en cuenta el normal uso del aparato, a parte de para jugar al Snake, supongo que llamarías a alguien. – Le di un sorbo al líquido humeante antes de seguir. – Si fuese alguien que conoces, no te hubieses molestado a que te pillara cogiendo mi móvil, a parte de que hay varios teléfonos en la casa, así que querías llamar a alguien que tú y yo conocíamos: James.

–… – Mi invitado estaba bastante sorprendido ante mi revelación. - ¿Has pensado en todo eso nada más levantarte? – Me reí por su ocurrencia, negando con la cabeza.

– No, enano… Lo primero que me llevó a pensar en mi pelinegro amigo fue esa cosa de ahí. – Con un mohín, señalé con la cabeza la masa a medio terminar que se encontraba en un bol. – Odio las tortitas, y supuse que al preguntarle a James cuál era mi comida preferida, no dudó en aprovechar la ocasión de desayunar gratis y de tocarme los cojones desde buena mañana. – Remus me observaba con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–… Va a morir entre terribles sufrimientos – amenazó entrecerrando los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y rebuscó en un estante hasta encontrar el bote de sal, echándolo sin miramientos sobre la masa. Mientras revolvía bastante enérgicamente debido al enfado, yo me reía en silencio, sentado del todo en la mesa, con Kiko a mis pies moviendo el rabo para llamar mi atención y que le rascase la cabeza.

Al rato, Kiko levantó las orejas durante unos segundos para luego salir corriendo al encuentro de James y no pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara. Remus hacía tiempo que había empezado a freír las tortitas, a las que les estaba echando canela para contrarrestar el olor a pimienta que, por aportación mía, le había añadido a la masa instantes antes de echarla a la sartén.

James entró en la cocina vestido como siempre: unos vaqueros formales, camisa de manga larga (hoy era de color verde claro y totalmente lisa a excepción de las palabras "G-Star Raw" que aparecían en la parte superior izquierda de la prenda) y conjuntados con unos zapatos negros Hugo Boss y su cazadora preferida del mismo color a la del calzado.

Me sonreía de oreja a oreja y yo disimulé mirándolo con un odio medio fingido.

– Buenos días a todos. – Se acercó a donde Remus freía y puso una de esas sonrisas seductoras que seguramente fueron la causa del enamoramiento de Lily en él. – Remus… No te importará que me una al desayuno, ¿verdad? Te juro que podía oler las tortitas desde mi casa. – El aludido lo miró y le sonrió.

– Claro. Te las mereces por haberme ayudado. – Le guiñó un ojo y yo bajé la mirada hacia la taza vacía, para que no se me notase la sonrisa boba.

El pelinegro, satisfecho por la hazaña, se sentó en frente mía y el ojimiel puso un plato hasta arriba de tortitas delante de nosotros. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió una y la dobló dos veces, formando una especie de triángulo con ella, metiéndosela en la boca sin tener en cuenta de que no le cabría toda dentro. Masticó bastante decidido a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban infladas por el exceso de comida hasta que su cara de felicidad extrema se tornó a una confusa, para luego convertirse en otra de asco, corriendo a la papelera para escupir nuestra venganza. Cuando regresó, Remus y yo nos descojonábamos de él, y cuando vimos su cara de circunstancia, el volumen de nuestras carcajadas aumentó.

– ¿Qué le han echado…? – Parecía estar amulado por haberle devuelto la jugada.

– ¡S-sal y… y pi… pimienta! – El menor consiguió hablar entre carcajada y carcajada, aunque con dificultad.

– Cabrones… – Al oírlo, Remus y yo nos miramos sin parar de reír y chocamos los cinco, después de varios intentos fallidos.

Las risas se sucedieron durante varios minutos más, hasta que el dolor fue más fuerte que la broma y tuve que serenarme poniendo la espalda recta, agarrándome la barriga con una mano. Notaba los ojos acuosos y tuve que secármelos con la parte de debajo de la camisa.

Miré a Remus y pude ver que tenía el bol con la masa de las tortitas entre las manos, mirando maliciosamente a James, el cual se dio cuenta a tiempo como para intentar quitarle el recipiente. En el forcejeo, me aparte por si las cosas salían mal y no quería tener que quitarme restos de esa masa asquerosa del cuerpo o del pelo, aunque sabía de antemano que el suelo no se iba a librar.

– ¡Capullo!, ¡te vas a enterar por hacerme levantar a las seis de la mañana para nada! – aulló con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Oye, yo también me levanté a esa hora ya que ALGUIEN decidió llamarme para preguntarme una cosa tan estúpida como aquella! – Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos sabía que mi amigo ganaría. Y no por su fuerza, sino porque era ágil y sus años en Aikido lo habían dotado de una destreza con las manos bastante sorprendente.

– ¿¡Y te vengas de esa forma! – Remus consiguió librarse del agarre del pelinegro y le manchó el pelo con la espesa masa. Tanto él como yo, abrimos mucho los ojos al ver la acción del menos, quien sonreía victorioso.

– Remus… Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte – susurré haciendo que alzara una ceja sin comprender. En un rápido movimiento, el ojimiel tenía el bol en su cabeza, con su contenido desparramado por su pelo y goteando en el suelo.

– Nunca te metas con mi pelo, pelo paja. – El aludido parpadeó y cogió un poco del pringue que se le escurría ya por los hombros, bajando lentamente por los brazos. Analizó la textura entre sus dedos y acabó salpicándole la cara con ella, sonriendo con maldad.

– Guárdate las espaldas, gafitas; desde ahora eres mi objetivo. – Rodó sobre sus tobillos y salió de la cocina, con el bol todavía en su cabeza.

James me miró extrañado y acabo sonriendo divertido.

– Me gusta. Tiene carácter. – Yo asentí y le tiré un paño para que se limpiase un poco.

– Rohypnol – tanteé hablando para mí mismo en voz alta.

– ¿Qué?, ¿a quién tienes pensado violar? – preguntó con sorna.

– A nadie – aclaré. – Creo que fue lo que le obligaron a tomar cuando lo violaron. – El degafas se puso serio.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando sabes eso? – Su tono estaba tornándose furioso, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

– Ayer viendo una película me contó todo lo que le pasó. Bueno, más bien, lo que recuerda porque presenta lagunas provocadas, seguramente, por algún tipo de droga que le suministraron antes de que pasase, y como el Rohypnol es bastante famoso por ser la "droga de los violadores", fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. ¿Tú que dices? – Sabía que estaba enfadado, pero me sorprendí al levantar la vista y ver que me observaba como muy pocas veces lo había visto, dándome cuenta de que la había cagado mucho.

– Me lo prometiste. – Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta pero le agarré el brazo, provocando que se removiese para intentar soltarse, consiguiéndolo tras un rato de tira y afloja, dándose la vuelta y encarándoseme. - ¿Qué, vas a decirme que no es verdad?

– No…

– ¡Ah! – me interrumpió, – entonces quieres pedirme perdón… – Resopló asqueado.

– James, soy médico. ¡No puedo evadir esta clase de cosas, y tú tampoco! – grité enfadado, apretando los puños para no darle un puñetazo a algo o alguien.

– Lo sé. Pero lo que yo no quiero es que investigues. ¿No ves que puedes acabar como mismo iba a terminar él? – Hablaba lo más sereno posible, aunque el tono angustiado se le notaba de lejos.

– Jamie… – Di un paso en su dirección, extendiendo la mano para agarrarlo. – No me va a…

– ¿¡Cómo coño lo sabes, eh! – Retrocedió un paso, como alejándose de mí. - ¿¡Cómo sabes que no te van a matar por meter las narices donde no debes! – Tenía los ojos acuosos y la respiración agitada, cosa que me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, por delante de lo que le dan patadas a los gatitos y roban a los viejos. – No pienso perderte, ni pienso dejar que te maten, ¿me has oído? – Como respuesta, lo abracé, sabiendo que le hacía falta o acabaría dándole patadas a las cosas. Al principio se resistió, pero era más fuerte que él y, al parecer, las lágrimas lo debilitaron hasta el punto de pegárseme mientras su cuerpo se sacudía debido a los sollozos. – Ahora que… todo me va bien no quiero tener que preocuparme más de lo necesario por ti, y menos tener que enterrarte… Lily me ha dicho que sí, y vas a venir a cenar una vez por semana como mínimo – amenazó sorbiendo por la nariz. Parecía que se había calmado un poco. Me separé de él sonriendo mientras le agradecía interiormente a la pelirroja lo que había hecho por James.

– Cabrón con suerte… – Me reí y volví a abrazarlo.

– Me tomaré eso como un "enhorabuena mejor amigo desde la infancia"

– Imbecil… – Me apretó más contra él. – Oye, vas a acabar haciendo que me empalme, y creo que luego no vas a querer ayudarme, teniendo a una futura mujer Potter esperándote en casa… – Puse un mohín y me miró divertido.

– Siempre tendrás James para desfogarte, no te preocupes, Black. – Me apretó el paquete al decir mi apellido.

– ¡Ah! No seas capullo y vete a sobar a tu novia sin tetas.

– ¡Oye, Lily tiene tetas, y mucho más que…!

– Sirius… – Los dos nos volvimos algo sobresaltados hacia la voz que hablaba desde la puerta. – P-perdón… Si molesto… – Miró azorado hacia otro lado, rascándose el brazo. Tenía el pelo húmedo y, aunque llevaba pantalones, le faltaba la parte de arriba.

– ¡No, no! – Me separé de mi amigo y le sonreí. – Me has salvado de una discusión sobre tetas. ¿Qué querías?

– Bueno… – Se sonrojó, y me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo. - ¿Tienes alguna camiseta que puedas prestarme? La mía se manchó de masa de tortitas… – Miró acusatoriamente a James.

– ¿Camisas…? En la parte de debajo de mi armario hay algunas que uso para cuando trabajo en el jardín o para estar por casa… Puedes coger la que más te guste. – Le sonreí ampliamente y me devolvió el gesto.

– Gracias.

Cuando Remus desapareció de nuestra vista, me di la vuelta y vi a un James algo sombrío. Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a él.

– ¿James…? – Parpadeó y su rostro pasó de la confusión al enfado.

– Tiene que irse de aquí ya. – sentenció bastante serio. Lo miré de hito en hito.

– ¿De qué cojones hablas, Potter? Primero lloras, luego ríes y ahora te enfadas. ¿Te has vuelto bipolar y no me has dicho nada o qué?

– Te estás encariñando con él y, como siempre, tu vena protectora saldrá a la luz y mandarás a la mierda mi promesa por tener algo nuevo con lo que entretenerte. – Fui a replicar, pero levantó la mano. – Ni te atrevas a negármelo, ¿o ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos? – Claro que lo recordaba: le pegué a todo el mundo que se atrevió a mirar mal o a decirle cualquier cosa a James. A ver que no respondía, siguió hablando. – No sé si te mirarás muy a menudo al espejo pero has puesto la misma cara.

– ¿Qué cara? – El temita empezaba a tocarme los huevos y, la actitud de James, más.

– La que ponías cada vez que me veías a mí. La que pusiste cuando te regalé a Kiko y la que pones cada vez que él aparece por la puerta.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando… – Molesto, bajé la vista, dejando que mi largo flequillo me cubriese los ojos.

– ¡Pero yo sí, que para algo te conozco desde hace casi veinte años! Y si quieres guardar algo de tu promesa, hazte un favor a ti mismo y échalo de aquí.

– ¡Pero si ni siquiera se dónde vive! Si tiene familia o…

– ¿El qué, Facebook? ¡Sirius, no me jodas!, ¿¡es que no te das cuenta! – Se notaba que el tema le sobrepasaba y, aunque empezaba a entenderlo, mi orgullo no me dejaba aceptarlo.

– ¿Y qué cojones quieres que le diga, eh? ¿"Oye Remus, lárgate de mi casa"? – Se encogió de hombros, mirándome fijamente.

– Me da igual. Como si lo duermes con Cloroformo y lo tiras en un descampado. – Cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta. – Just do it! – Suspiré y me eché el pelo hacia atrás. – Adiós, Remus… – Me puse tieso nada más oír a James. ¿Había escuchado algo de la conversación? Preocupado, salí de la habitación, encontrándomelo en la terraza, observando cómo Kiko corría detrás de una pelota que le había lanzado.

Kiko, al verme, me trajo la pelota a mí, ignorando completamente al ojimiel y provocando que éste se girase para ver por qué pasaba de él, y al verme, puso, durante unas milésimas de segundo, una mueca para luego transformarla en una sonrisa.

– Cómo se nota que te idolatra… – "¿Lo habrá escuchado? Aunque con nuestros gritos, como para no…" Le sonreí y cogí la pelota babeada que mi Pastor Alemán me mostraba, lanzándosela bastante lejos.

– No creas… Suele ignorarme cuando estamos solos… – Me fijé en que había elegido mi camisa favorita: la primera camiseta Hurley que me había comprado, y le quedaba bastante bien. – Tienes buen gusto. – dije señalándola. El menor se miró la prenda, ruborizándose.

– Era la mejor que me quedaba… Si quieres, cojo otra. – Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

– No, no, tranquilo; total, ya no la puedo usar, y es un desperdicio tenerla en un armario.

– ¿De verdad que no te importa? – Yo asentí y volvía lanzarle la pelota, sonriendo.

– Venga, entremos a desayunar algo decente. – Remus me siguió, y al mirarme en el reflejo de la puerta, pude ver la sonrisa que me había dicho James. Parpadeé y puse mi mejor cara de póquer, dándome cuenta de que el cabrónde mi amigo siempre tenía razón, aunque en estos momentos las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y ya no puedes retirarte: es todo o nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Éste es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado, ya que mezcla tanto algo de humor con un drama entre amigos!e.e Por si alguien lo lo conocía, el Rohypnol es una droga usada comúnmente por violadores, (de ahí el nombre de "la droga de los violadores") y se me ocurrió tras leerme un libro titulado "Se lo que estás pensando", de John Verdon y tras ver la película "Resacón en las Vegas". Recomiendo ambas, y espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Hasta el día 8, **

**~Twindy**


	9. Moony

**Buenas noches! Como podrán observar, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, (sí, me he decidido a ponerles título^^). Es bastante larguillo; normalmente ocupan cuatro páginas, pero éste ocupa 7, si mal no recuerdo.**

**Espero que este aumento de palabras les animen a dejar un rw, o un tomate, lo que prefieran!(: Me ha alegrado bastante el saber que hay gente que ha agregado mi historia a sus favoritas, o a alertas!^^**

**Por cierto, el capítulo va dedicado a una muy buena amiga mía, Mikkan, ya que aparecen coyotes!e.e **

**Sin más cháchara, les dejo que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Durante varios días la actitud de Remus era bastante extraña, cosa que me mosqueaba de sobremanera: cuando me hablaba, sonreía falsamente, pero al darse la vuelta, se notaba su incomodidad. Aguanté durante tres días, y al cuarto, ya ni siquiera intentaba entablar una conversación decente con él a parte del "buenos días" y "¿qué te apetece para comer hoy?"<p>

Sentado en mi despacho, leyendo un diagnóstico que me había enviado James hacía un rato, pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema con el ojimiel. Frustrado por no encontrar nada, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la mesa de caoba, cuando un aullido rasgó la tranquilidad de la tarde. En un auto reflejo, me levanté mientras en mi mente se trazaba un plan para animar a Remus. Sonreí ampliamente y apagué el Apple, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Ya abajo, lo encontré en el salón, echado en el sillón con Kiko encima de él, viendo The Walking Dead. Mi perro observaba con curiosidad la tele, girando la cabeza como signo de incomprensión a lo que se sucedía en la serie.

– Oye Rems… - El aludido se sobresaltó al oírme hablar y me miró desde su posición. – ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – Extrañado por mi pregunta, señaló el aparato que se encontraba en frente suya. – Estoy viendo The Walking Dead, ¿por?

– Vístete; voy a llevarte a un sitio. – Se enderezó observándome con curiosidad.

– ¿A dónde?

– Si tuviese intención de contártelo, ya lo hubiese hecho, ¿no crees? – Le guiñé un ojo y me sonrió débilmente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. – Colores oscuros, por favor.

– Voooooooy…

* * *

><p>Tras unos cinco minutos, en los cuales le había dicho a Kiko que no podía venir con nosotros, y éste había ido al salón a acostarse, Remus bajó las escaleras con unos vaqueros, una sudadera negra con motivos en varios colores abstractos y… ¿estaba descalzo? Alcé una ceja y lo señalé.<p>

– ¿Y tus zapatos? – Él se miró los pies desnudos y se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo. – Lo miré sin comprender.

– Claro que tienes. Te compré un par cuando fui a aquella tienda.

– Sí pero… – Bajó su tono de voz a la par que su cabeza. – No los he estrenado y no quiero que se ensucien. – Observé la incomodidad del ojimiel y sonreí divertido.

– ¿Por qué los ibas a manchar?

–Pues porque vamos al bosque, TAL VEZ. – Recalcó el "tal vez", dándole sarcasmo a la frase.

– ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, listillo? – Simplemente, me señaló los pies y me reí por haberme delatado a mí mismo: Llevaba puestas mis Converse rojas en vez de cualquier calzado que superase los £200. Además recuerdo haberle comentado que sólo me ponía esos zapatos para ensuciarlos. – Tú ganas; vamos al bosque, pero como no tienes nada más que ponerte, usa los que te di y, si los llenas de porquería, te enseñaré lo que es la… LAVADORA… – dije con tono misterioso y moviendo en círculos mis manos abiertas, recibiendo un manotazo en el brazo provocando que me lo frotase mientras me reía y lo veía desaparecer escaleras arriba con un "que no te follen, capullo".

Al rato volvió a bajar totalmente equipado para la incursión al bosque. Salimos por la puerta principal y nos encaminé en un sendero hacia la inmensidad de l bosque donde tantas veces me había infiltrado, sorprendiéndome con algo nuevo, aunque su olor a hierba recién mojada, el sonido del humus en descomposición y la tranquilidad, las ganas de perderse y no volver a ver un edificio en tu vida era siempre el mismo. Eso es lo que me atrae a él como la luz a las moscas; me hipnotiza, me arrastra y yo me dejo llevar porque es aquí donde soy libre completamente.

Remus andaba en silencio a mi lado, observando todo lo que se le ponía por delante, lo que provocaba que su cara fuese un poema de expresiones, a cuál más adorable; y que yo sonriese como un estúpido por verlo feliz después de cuatro días de tensión entre ambos.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a un claro más que conocido por mi persona. Remus agradeció la parada, pues aunque no se había quejado en todo el trayecto, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada desde mi posición.<p>

Pero a pesar de eso, no dudó en recorrerlo, parándose de vez en cuando para observar algo que atrajese su atención, aunque tampoco era tan difícil de conseguir…

Cuando estaba en el lado más alejado, se dio la vuelta y, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, preguntó algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que empezamos a caminar:

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió paciente. - ¿Por qué he dejado mi serie favorita a medias?

– Tengo una sorpresa. – contesté simplemente. Él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – repitió. El tono de desconcierto no se lo quitaba nadie, cosa que me alegró bastante.

– Sí, pero… Tenemos que esperar… – Alcé la vista al cielo que las gigantes copas de los árboles dejaban ver y calculé más o menos la hora que sería. – unos veinte minutos pero tienes que prometerme algo, – advertí señalándolo con el dedo índice. Asintió si decir nada, por lo que seguí hablando. – Si yo digo corre, corres; si digo callado, te callas; y si…

– Que sí, Sirius. – me cortó algo molesto. – Hacerte caso en todo lo que digas, lo he pillado. – Asentí y me eché en la hierba, cerrando los ojos. - ¿Vas a dormirte?

– Avísame cuando pase – solté sabiendo que no lo entendería.

– Cuando pase, ¿el qué? – Y con una frase que había preparado de antemano, dije:

– Lo sabrás cuando llegue. – Di por zanjada la conversación, concentrándome en relajarme, aunque nunca se me hubiese ocurrido dormirme sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

En el rato en el que la noche iba ganándole terreno al Sol, el cuál se iba escondiendo lentamente detrás de unas lejanas montañas, Remus había estado investigando todo lo que nos rodeaba, pero nunca sin alejarse demasiado, ya que en ningún momento dejé de oírlo caminar. Cuando se aburrió, vino y se sentó a mi lado, esperando a algo que desconocía, arrancando césped del suelo.

El bosque estaba sumido en su típico sonido de chasquidos, ululeos, movimientos de hojas por el viento y el sonido de varios insectos, quienes entonaban una melodía individual, pero armoniosa en su conjunto.

Varios minutos después el sonido que llevábamos esperando durante casi una hora, llegó rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la noche que ya se había cernido sobre nosotros.

– S-Sirius… ¿Has escuchado eso? – El ojimiel hablaba en voz baja y me dio un toque en el hombro para despertarme.

– No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? – Me estiré debidamente antes de incorporarme, restregándome un ojo.

– ¿Y si dejamos la expedición para otro día? – preguntó preocupado. – Lo último que quiero después de haber sobrevivido es morir comido por una manada de coyotes hambrientos.

– ¿Pero no eras tú el amante y protector de coyotes? – cuestioné alzando una ceja.

– Oye, que me gusten no significa que no les tenga respeto. – Se escuchó un crujido a nuestra espalda y el menor se giró alarmado, intentando ver algo a través de la oscuridad de la noche, pues la luna llena estaba oculta detrás de unas espesas nubes, lo que dificultaba aún más la tarea de ver más allá de lo posible, aunque poder, podías ver lo suficientemente necesario para no darte de ostias con los árboles.

– ¿Cómo que son peligrosos? – Lo miré abriendo los ojos. – Estarás de coña, ¿no? – Me miró atónito.

– ¿Me has traído a un bosque infestado de coyotes, los cuales no se por qué cojones están aquí sin saber los riesgos que podíamos correr? – A pesar de que hablaba entre susurros, se le notaba el cabreo a distancia. – Vámonos antes de que… – No pudo terminar de incorporarse y terminar la frase, pues se quedó paralizado al ver a un coyote de unos sesenta centímetros de altura salir de la espesura del bosque con elegancia; la cabeza bien alta, las orejas levantadas y un andar seguro. Se paró, quedándose a unos cinco metros de nuestra posición, olisqueando el aire curioso. Estaba flaco y pesaría alrededor de unos quince kilos y, a pesar de la oscuridad, se notaba que presentaba un color bastante claro, con toques intensos, seguramente rojizos.

Me levanté lo más despacio posible, mientras el cánido observaba todos mis movimientos sin moverse de su posición. Me posicioné delante de Remus, el cuál estaba totalmente paralizado. Avancé unos pasos hacia el animal.

– Sirius, no… – susurró aterrado.

– Shh… No hables, sé lo que hago.

– Pero… – Levanté una mano para hacerlo callar.

– ¿Ya no te acuerdas de la promesa o qué? – No contestó, lo que significaba que lo había pillado, o que intentaba acordarse de qué me había prometido… Fuera lo que fuese, no le di más vueltas y me puse de cuclillas cuando estaba a medio camino entre el ojimiel y el coyote, extendiendo los brazos hacia él, quien se acercó a gran velocidad, tirándoseme encima para lamerle la cara. – Quieto Moony, me estás bañando… – Había cerrado los ojos y me reía por las cosquillas y la alegría de verlo tras un mes.

Pero la diversión acabó al sentir un dolor intenso en la nuca, seguido de una serie de insultos y gritos. Me di la vuelta agarrándome la zona dolorida y pude ver a Remus a punto de echarse a llorar. En menos de un segundo, me había levantado y lo tenía pegado a mi pecho, arrepintiéndome de la broma, susurrando un incansable "…". Empezó a sollozar y se convulsionó, intentando soltarse, por lo que lo agarré más fuerte y acabó desmoronándose sujetando con fuerza la parte de atrás de mi chaqueta, estrujando la tela entre sus manos. Le acaricié la cabeza, meciéndolo como a un niño pequeño para que se calmase. Cuando se tranquilizó, se separó de mí y, al segundo después de hacerlo, noté mi mejilla caliente al sentir un dolor punzante que me la recorrió mientras el sonido que lo había provocado se disipaba en el aire: Remus me había dado una bofetada.

Moony, que había visto todo echado en el suelo, se levantó como un resorte y, con las orejas encogidas mientras enseñaba los dientes, se puso a gruñirle a mi amigo. Éste dio un paso atrás y yo me apresuré a agarrar al can.

– Shh… tranquilo… es un amigo, no te enfades. – Miré al ojimiel desde mi posición. – No es como Kiko; él sí que te atacará si me haces algo.

– N-no lo… pensé. – Apartó la vista con el ceño fruncido, clavándola en el suelo que estaba a su derecha. Cuando comprobé que Moony no intentaría comerse a mi amigo, lo solté, acariciándole un costado, levantándome luego.

– Oye Rems… – Al escucharme, me miró. A pesar de tener los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, se notaba que estaba enfadado.

– Vete un poco a la mierda, ¿quieres?

– Oh, vamos… Era una broma. – Su mirada asesina me mató. – Vale, me pasé, lo siento… Tampoco esperaba que te lo tomases así viniendo de un amante de coyotes.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tomase entonces? "¡Oh, que guay, hay un coyote delante de nosotros! ¡Corramos hacia él echándonos salsa barbacoa por encima!" – No hacía falta decir que la ironía venía implícita en la frase. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡Claro que no nos comerá! A ver, chico listo, ¿de qué se alimentan los coyotes?

–… Al ser omnívoro, y según tenga a su disposición suele comer conejos, musarañas, insectos, frutas… – Me puse una mano en la oreja, como para oír mejor y acerqué mi cabeza a donde estaba Remus.

– ¿He oído humanos? ¡No! Los coyotes no comen personas.

– Vale, vale. Tienes razón. ¡Pero no pretenderás que en una situación como esa me ponga a pensar qué comen los coyotes! Pensaba que iba a… iba a…

– ¿Mancharte los zapatos de porquería? – No pudo evitar reírse levemente.

– Exactamente.

Nos quedamos unos segundos sin decir nada, sonriendo sin saber muy bien por qué hasta que trasladó su mirada hacia el animal peludo que se encontraba a mi espalda.

– ¿Quieres tocarlo? Te prometo que no te hará nada – me apresuré a decir al ver su semblante. Se encogió de hombros algo indeciso y yo le sonreí. – Ven, pero no puede ver que le tienes miedo, o lo usará en tu contra. Es muy astuto – le avisé. Asintió y dio un par de pasos, deteniéndose para asegurarse que el coyote no le haría nada, quien se entretenía chupándome las manos bastante distraído.

Cuando el menos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, mi peludo amigo pasó a observarlo, olisqueando el aire. Le agarré por la muñeca y lo conduje a uno de sus costados. Al notar el suave pelo entre sus dedos, sonrió aliviado, sentándose en frente suya, maravillado con la idea de tener tan cerca de su animal preferido.

* * *

><p>– ¿Y cómo es que tienes un coyote de mascota? – Llevábamos un buen rato sin hablar de nada que no fuese de Moony. Me había sentado al lado del menor, quien no se separó del animal hasta que éste, aburrido, se tiró sobre mis piernas.<p>

– Primero, se llama Moony; y segundo, no es mi mascota. – aclaré. – Para que lo fuese, debería… – Al notar su cara asesina, me callé. – Hace unos dos años, entró en mi casa siendo una cría y Kiko intentó comérselo. – Recordaba con claridad aquel día: a mi perro corriendo, el coyote, al sentirse acorralado, intentando morder a Kiko… Sonreí inconscientemente. – Al principio no sabía qué era, pero al escuchar cómo aullaba y haberlo descrito en Google, todo hay que decirlo, supe que se trataba de un coyote. Me compré un libro sobre la especie al día siguiente y un cargamento de conejo congelado para que pudiese comer. Tengo que decir que nunca se llevó bien con mi compañero de piso y al final tuve que soltarlo, aunque siempre vengo a saludarlo en Luna Llena

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso.

– Bueno… – Le acariciaba las orejas al cánido, el cuál se había acomodado a mis piernas, durmiendo plácidamente. – Entró en mi casa en Luna Llena, de ahí su nombre; Moony. La primera vez que vine pensé que no lo encontraría, y no lo hice, más bien me perdí. Encontré este claro y me senté a esperar que se hiciese de día. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo venir corriendo y tirárseme a la cara para babearme. – Me reí al recordarlo y Remus mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos callados un rato, cada uno encerrado en sus propias cavilaciones hasta que Moony alzó la cabeza bostezando, se levantó y se estiró debidamente. Lo imité y Remus me miró desde abajo.

– ¿Ya nos vamos? – Le tendí una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras asentía.

– Moony tiene que volver a cazar, y nosotros tenemos que dormir. – Se sacudió los vaqueros sin dejar de observar al animal. Se acercó a mí, restregando su cabeza contra mi mano para que lo acariciase. Le di unas palmaditas en el lomo y se echó a correr, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque segundos después.

Sin decir nada, volvimos a introducirnos en el corazón de la arboleda, el cuál estaba oscuro debido a que las copas de la inmensa variedad de flora no dejaban pasar los rayos lunares. Remus caminaba pegado a mí y saltaba cada vez que oía cualquier cosa. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarlo.

– No pasa nada; vengo solo todos los meses desde hace dos años y nunca me ha pasado nada.

– Sí pero… tú irradias seguridad y los animales suelen oler el miedo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. – No pude evitar que una carcajada se escapase de mis labios, haciendo que el ojimiel me diese un codazo en las costillas para luego chistarme, poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

– Lo siento, lo siento… no lo pude evitar. – A pesar de que la broma había relajado el ambiente, Remus seguía pegado a mí, cosa que no me incomodaba para nada.

– Oye y… ¿por qué hay coyotes? Sólo existen en Estados Unidos…

– Ah, bueno, eso es fácil de explicar: vivían en un zoo a unos doscientos kilómetros de aquí, pero hubo un incendio y, cuando estaban evacuando a los animales, dejaron una celda abierta. Creo que en ese momento había ocho entre crías y adultos. Uno de esos cachorros era Moony.

– Pero… ¿por qué no han hecho nada para atraparlos de nuevo? – Aunque estaba concentrado en la historia, seguía hablando entre susurros.

– Al principio lo pensaron, pero acabaron desistiendo al ver que los animales habían acabado con una plaga de conejos que asolaba muchos cultivos.

– Ahora está todo mucho más claro… – Alcé una ceja y lo miré interrogante.

– ¿Cómo debería tomarme eso? – Se rió por lo bajinis, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Tómatelo como quieras. – Fruncí el ceño. "Y eso, ¿cómo coño me lo tomo?" Negué con la cabeza y cambié de tema.

– Se sincero: ¿te gustó mi sorpresa?

– Hombre, la broma "un coyote nos va a comer" no es que me hiciese mucha gracia… pero sí, es una de las experiencias más bonitas que he vivido nunca.

– Es que el caminar por el bosque conmigo le llega a más de uno…

– Sí, sí, pero por supuesto que me refería a eso.

– … ¿Eso es ironía? – Me miró confuso.

– Claro. – Su tono de voz me daba a entender que era algo obvio. O… tal vez no.

– … ¿Y eso?

– No. ¿Eres tonto o simplemente te gusta pellizcar cristales?

En los segundos en los que mi mente analizaba la frase, me paré frunciendo el ceño, hasta que lo pillé y empecé a descojonarme escandalosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, quien me observaba extrañado.

– ¿Nunca has escuchado esa frase? – Negué con la cabeza, ya que me costaba trabajo el simple hecho de respirar. – Dios… Será gilipollas. – Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con aire decidido, aunque no sabía cómo iba a encontrar el camino. Lo seguí mientras me seguía riendo a carcajada limpia, alcanzándolo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, para pararlo y poder recuperar el aliento. Me miró, puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando, esta vez a un paso más moderado.

* * *

><p>En lo que nos quedó de trayecto, mis risas fueron intermitentes: cuando lo recordaba, volvía a reírme hasta que el dolor de barriga me impedía seguir, por lo que en este momento, tocaba seguir riéndose mientras subíamos las escaleras del primer piso.<p>

– Oye, ya te vale, ¿no? – Levanté una mano en forma de rendición.

– Y-ya paro… pero… déjame un segundo. – Tenía una mano agarrándome el estómago y me había apoyado en la puerta de mi dormitorio. Los espasmos dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo y tanto pulso como respiración se serenaron poco a poco.

– ¿Has terminado? – Asentí sonriendo como un niño feliz, provocando que él también lo hiciese.

– Pues… ¿buenas noches? – Cuando estaba a punto de bajar la manilla de la puerta, su mano se posó sobre mi brazo, deteniéndome. Tiró de mí hasta volver a girarme y, al segundo siguiente, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en mi nuca, y su boca pegada a la mía.

Al principio me chocó bastante el contacto, pero no dudé en girarnos, acabando él con la espalda en la puerta. Su confusión me sirvió para profundizar el beso, adueñándome de su calidez interior y sintiéndome eufórico al notar la textura suave de la lengua de Remus luchando contra la mía en un intento de rebeldía ante la invasión.

No pude evitar el gemir cuando me mordió el labio inferior como venganza, pero no me rendí, sino que volví a la carga con más fuerza y decisión. Entreabrí los ojos únicamente para observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo alborotado y la concentración que teñía su rostro.

Hacía tiempo que lo tenía agarrado por la cintura con una mano, haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozasen, mientras que la otra estaba en el final de su pelo. Ambas respiraciones estaban más que aceleradas, obligándonos a separarnos cuando los pulmones no nos dejaban aguantar más tiempo sin aire.

Una presión cálida pero incómoda a la vez se había apoderado de mi estómago, cosa que me extrañó, pues no era como otras veces, aunque no le di mucha importancia ya que tenía cosas más importantes entre manos.

Al final, para mi desgracia personal, nos separamos sonriendo intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. Tuve el lujo de poder observar a Remus iluminado por la luz de la Luna que entraba por una ventana: sus labios hinchados por el beso, sus mejillas con un adorable tono rojizo y los ojos… me dejaron hipnotizado debido a cómo me miraban; lujuriosos, ávidos de más y con un toque brillante, casi exótico, lo que les daba una apariencia salvaje.

A pesar de que nuestras bocas se hubiesen separado, nuestras manos seguían justo donde habían estado todo este tiempo: las suyas alrededor de mi cuello y las mías en su cintura y cabeza.

Con una sonrisa pícara, lo atraje hacia mí con la mano que tenía en su espalda, rozando su oreja derecha con mi nariz.

– Y esto… – susurré contra su cuello. - ¿Cómo me lo tomo? – Me separó de él con una mano, sin dejar de mirarme directamente a mis orbes azuladas con una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en el rostro.

– Buenas noches. – Sin añadir nada más, se alejó pasillo adelante, entrando en su cuarto sin volverse a mirarme. Me reí y entré en el mío negando con la cabeza, divertido por su comportamiento.

– En ese caso, lo interpretaré a mi manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, sí, un beso!e.e Al menos yo, llevaba bastante tiempo deseando este momento, y me ha encantado poder describirlo!^^<strong>

**Antes de que se me olvide, no sé si el día 22 (cuando toca actualizar) podré subir el capítulo porque puede que me vaya a una isla donde no tengo Internet... ^^U Bueno, de todas formas, lo intentaré, y si no puedo, actualizaré lo más pronto posible!**

**Feliz Navidad a todos por adelantado,**

**~Twindy**


End file.
